We are Animals or Monsters, not Humans
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Summary inside! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

_**How does it feel to be betrayed by your loved ones? How could your nakama that you trust on the battlefield stab you in the back?**_

 _ **How can your family do this to you?**_

 _ **How can you not believe me?**_

 _ **Why don't you trust me?**_

 _ **Why don't you see me for me?**_

 _ **This is a story about two children with the potential to become Konoha's greatest warriors. But, because the ignorance and unjust hatred they may just become their worst nightmare come and see the story.**_

 **Prologue:**

 _"How. How did this happen?"_ Naruto thought

Naruto and Hinata are now being transported to Deadman Wonderland, a prison filled to brim of sickos, murderers, and tormentors of various degrees and the Hokage just sent them there with no fight, almost with joy.

"Alright maggots. You are here for one reason and one reason only. 'You've f*cked up big time' and now you are trapped here until your time here has been served. Each of you will get a bag which will have the necessities for you to survive here."

" _We shouldn't be here!"_

"Umm. Excuse me. " Hinata asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by _survive_?"

"I'm glad you asked. Finally someone doesn't ask me a stupid question. What I mean by survive is literally survive. Those collars that you have on you were force your obedience to the rules here at Deadman Wonderland. They will constantly inject you will poison and the only way to counteract the poison is by the piece of candy that is the antidote and will only last you three days. Now, split into two groups of girls and boys and we will lead you to your cells where you will stay for the majority of your sentences. "

Then someone bumps into Hinata.

"Ouch!"

The contents of her bag spill on the floor and the thing that went missing is here piece of candy.

"Sorry! I didn't see where I was going."

"Hey! Prisoner 3422! Give the newbie back what you took from her now!"

"Warden I don't know anything about the newbie's piece of candy!"

"I won't tell you a third time, give the newbie her candy back!"

"I don't have it!"

Warden fed up with the prisoner's lies, grabs her sword and slashes the prisoner on his chest and flicks the blood off and sheathes it to her side again. The prisoner then falls to the ground in pain screaming.

"Get this _scum_ out of here and take him to the medical ward to get wrapped up."

"Hai Warden."

Then two security guards then get a stretcher and put prisoner 3422 on it and haul him to the medical ward.

"That is your first and final warning, disobedience will not be tolerated in this prison. You fuck up, you get punished or die. You are not humans anymore, you either animals or monsters. That's the reason you are in this prison."

"Now, men take the newbies to their cells."

 **Ending it here. Why, because I feel like it. Next, Konoha's Reaction.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a story about two children with the potential to become Konoha's greatest warriors. But, because of the ignorance and unjust hatred they may just become their worst nightmare come and see the story.**_

 **(Konoha)**

The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju is now sitting on her desk, actually doing paperwork. However, if you look closely you could see the faint tear tracks and slightly red eyes from bawling. She just sentenced her little brother and one of the nicest shinobi and his almost girlfriend to prison, but not just any prison, Deadman Wonderland. She didn't want to, but it was either that or the chopping block for Naruto and the life of a concubine for Hinata. She was put in a genjutsu that made it seem to Hinata and Naruto that she sent them to the prison with joy and it was only when Jiraiya demanded an explanation for what she did, he realized she was under one. He removed it, when she heard what she did under it she burst into tears. What made her sick is that their so called friends didn't do anything against the sentence. They weren't under a genjutsu either, so someone must of told them or they were pretending to like Naruto just for their own reasons. She chucked her sake bottle out the window and went to work, she found out there was a lot of useless material meaning civilian garbage in the paperwork she had to fill out. She wondered how they were doing and she wondered what could she do to get them out. She needed to find some way to contact them, some how before they go through the change all prisoners go through if they stay there too long.

"Naruto. Hinata. I'm so sorry." Tsunade thought with a tear running down her face.

"Tsunade-sama." A chunin asked.

"Come in."

"The council demands your presence in the chambers."

"The council _demands_ the Hokage's presence?"

"Unfortunately, Hokage-sama."

"I'll be there. I need to set a few things straight with them anyways and also tell the hospital to prepare a couple of body bags."

"As you wish, Ma'am"

 _"Those f*ckers have gotten too comfortable in their positions of power and now think I'm a pushover like sensei. However, I'm going to show them exactly why I was chosen as the Godaime and tear new assholes in all of them."_

(Council Room)

"Tsunade where have you been?" Koharu demanded.

"Excuse you? Who the hell do you think you are talking to?"

"You, of course, Tsunade? Who else?"

"You are talking to the Hokage. I demand no other title other than that. You address me in a different tone, I rip off your heads, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now why did you call me here?"

"We call you here to congratulate you."

"What do you have to congratulate me for?"

"Getting rid of the demon and his wh-"

He was cut by a kunai being lodged into his throat. He was able to get the kunai out of his throat, but died of bloodloss.

"Tsunade! What was tha-"

Koharu was cut off by a kunai slicing her cheek.

"What did I just say _esteemed_ Elder?"

"Hokage-sama, why did you just kill a civilian council member?"

"Better. I kill him because he broke the Third's law and I want to find out something. Who told the rookie 12 of Naruto's condition?"

"I did Tsunade."

"To any specific reason why, Danzo?"

"Because he is a demon, but he could be tamed, only by my program."

"How did you put that damn genjutsu on me?"

"It was for the safety of Konoha."

Tsunade just stares at him, but not an angry stare or one filled with tears, but it was just blank. Blanker then one of his hidden ROOT ABNUs. It unnerved him to no end. After ten minutes of silence which was actually three, Tsunade bursts into tears laughing, but not joyous laughter, but it was hollow.

"For the safety of Konoha? That's your excuse!" Tsunade asks between laughs.

"Of course."

Tsunade bursts into more giggles and tears.

"Congratulations Danzo."

"What?"

"You basically screwed us over."

"How? Tsu-I mean Hokage-sama! That Demon Naruto didn't do anything important for Konoha. It was all the Uchiha!"

"You think the pathetic Uchiha did anything!? Naruto was the one who brought me here to be your Hokage. Naruto was the one who defended Konoha from Gaara in his rampage and he was the one who has a bridge named after him!"

"So?"

"So! So, thanks Danzo you will forever be know as the man who basically made Konoha's grave as Naruto _and_ Hinata have friends outside of Konoha. _Powerful_ friends"

"Wait! What are we going to do!"

"What do you mean we?"

"I basically have to do everything and I am going to contact Naruto and Hinata before they turn."

"Pardon me Hokage-sama, but turn into _what?_ "

"In the animals or monsters. Because if that happens we don't have to worry about their friends burying us, those two will do it themselves."

"To make sure this never happens again the civilian council and the Elders are forever banned from council meetings and all the props that go with it."

"WHAT!"

"You can't do that!"

"You don't have the power, we do!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I do have the power and for being major assholes that got us in this mess, I order your **_immediate execution_**."

"Wha-" That is all the civilian council members could say before they died from blood loss slowly, but painfully.

"Now that all the civilian council members have been taken care of, their families will suffer for their mistakes and I will announce that later after the meeting and since the Elders are now normal civilians with no power you are no longer welcome to these meetings and any try to assert yourself into said meetings will be meet with brute force now have a nice day and get the hell out."

The Elders were so stunned and numb from the proclamation that they left the room without a fight.

After the Elders- now civilians left the room, Tsunade finished up the meeting with shinobi side of the council and asked them to round up everyone in village square in front of the Hokage Tower.

 **(Village Square)**

'I wonder what the Hokage will speak out?' Villager # 1

'Probably how the demon brat is gone and she is now free from its control!' Villager # 2

'Do you think will have a village wide celebration now that we avenged the Yondaime?' Villager # 1

'Hopefully!' Villager # 3

'Shush! The Hokage is about to speak!' Villager # 4

"People of Konoha! Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga have been sentenced to jail time at Deadman Wonderland.-" She was then interrupted by shouts of joy by civilians and ninja who hated Naruto, but what really made Tsunade blood boil was the Rookie 12 or 10 now was cheering along side them.

"SHUT UP!" The entire crowd went dead silence at the sound of Tsunade's voice and killing intent.

"How dare you! How dare any of you! Naruto has done absolutely nothing to you ungrateful bastards except push Konoha in a good light yet you keep pushing us back in the mud and scum. He has done nothing and yet you scorn him like the lowest criminal on the planet. Who saved Konoha from Gaara?"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" responded villager # 1

"F*ck no! Baka! It was Naruto he was the one who had to toad contract and was able to force Gaara back and you gave f*cking credit to the Uchiha!"

"Naruto also got us trade from Wave, Mist, Demon, Vegetables, and Spring, but I bet all of you handed over credit to the f*cking Uchiha!" Some of the crowd members had the decency to look away. "I'm absolutely disgusted by every single one you right now. But, this is not over. Oh no, it has just begun."

"What has begun?" asked Villager #3

"Losing trade and reputation. Something that affects are ability to be the number one village in all the elemental nations. So congratulations, because of your hatred of Naruto you buried Konoha in its own grave. The person you can blame for this is Danzo. But, hey have a nice day and piss off." Tsunade then flashed back to her office to watch the fireworks of the villagers exploding out of control with a bottle of sake. Jiraiya was there and she shared it with him. "So hime, what are you going to do now?" "I'm going to watch as things play out and hopefully they put Danzo's ugly mug on a pike." _"Naruto, Hinata forgive this old woman and I pray for your safety."_ Tsunade though with a tear dropping down her face.

 **The end. For now. Sorry it took so long next back to Naruto & Hinata! **

**Laters Minna.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a story about two children with the potential to become Konoha's greatest warriors. But, because of the ignorance and unjust hatred they may just become their worst nightmare come and see the story.**_

It has been a couple weeks since Naruto and Hinata's false incarceration into Deadman Wonderland. The fighting, the betrayals and watching your back for 24/7 has worn and withered the morals and minds of the innocent criminals. All the hatred and misery that they got when they were children were finally resurfacing. This situation was enforcing the mentality of survival of the fittest and it was warping their personalities.

Hinata's personality change went from the shy angel-like type that turned sour. Her rough childhood of being emotionally stunted of love and normal caring emotions by her father and the rest of her family has finally resurfaced. Her thoughts have start to become darker and more negative, she spent a lot more time thinking on everything she has done and all the things that have resulted from her actions and she realized she had been bullshitted for everything she has done. She grew angry, not mad, but angry, a quiet tea pot slowly boiling louder and louder. As you know, 'It's always the quiet ones.'

 **(Hinata's POV)**

"It burns. Everything that I think about my past, it burns in my chest just like a burning raging fire that spreads all throughout my body wanting me to rip and burn everything to ashes." Her eyes narrowed. "Especially Konoha." Hinata said to herself while she is laying on her bed.

"Alright, you bitches! Get off your lazy asses and get outside now!" Shouted one of the guards.

I signed at his pathetic try of trying to intimidate myself and all other female inmates. I walk outside my cell and wait for the guards to search my room, so I could sleep another day away.

' _I probably wouldn't mind being here for a certain amount of time, if those bitches would just leave me alone.'_ Hinata thought with a sneer.

"Okay, Hyuuga your room is clean, do whatever you want." Said the guard.

"Thanks." I replied with a nod.

I soon as I was about to enter my room- "Hey Hyuuga-bitch!"

"Oh joy!"

"What did you say to me, bitch?"

"Nothing, Rebecca."

"That's what I thought loser!"

She slapped me and I fell to the floor, while everyone scattered to head to their rooms out of sight or got the hell out of the hallway. She knew, some of them wanted to help her, but this was the unspoken law of Deadman Wonderland. 'Every man for themselves.'

"Now listen, Bitch! Me and my friends have been getting tired hunting for the special candies that are needed to get by for the next three days, so for now on you will give us your candies or else."

"Or else, what?"

"Or else, you will be the new entertainment for the guards, you stupid litt-" _***Smack!***_

"How dare you smack Rebecca!"

"Shut up you worms! All of you pathetic sluts!"

They were shocked still. The Hinata they picked on ever since she got here, was not there anymore. Now, in her place was a woman who was fed up with everything in this damn prison. She couldn't get her way by being nice, then she have to play nasty to get what she wanted.

"I'll rip you cunts to pieces. I tried playing the nice guy, but that doesn't work so I have to be nasty. Deal with the consequences. "

Hinata then started the worst beatdown on the girls side of the prison, she started to wail on Rebecca's little bitches first.

The first one was Rebecca's lower bitch, Britney. Hinata beat her black and blue, her face was covered with bruises and was swelling. Her hair was matted with blood, but Hinata was careful not to hit deadly areas. She just wanted her to suffer, not die. Because there are many things worse than dying. Since she cared about her looks so much, she would have to get rid of them to make her a better person. She was knocked out facedown on the floor and whether she killed herself afterward, didn't matter to her.

Next, was Sarah. Rebecca's second-in-command. Hinata started tossing her around mashing her face into the walls. She loved her looks almost as much as Britney, but not as much as Rebecca. Her hair and her smile was what she was proud about, Hinata took to punching her straight teeth out and her mouth was a mess of broken teeth and blood. After, Hinata ripped out her hair unevenly that caused bloody splotches of appear on the bald spots. She was knocked out cold on the floor.

However, Rebecca got the hell out of the hallway when she started to wail on the Britney and while Sarah was too stunned from her outburst. Hinata, then lets out a scream of rage at her going missing and starts to run down the hallway to find her to give her a lesson. But, after searching for ten minutes, Hinata took in a big, deep breath and slowed her heart rate down and searched once again for Rebecca. After, a couple of quiet minutes pass by, she found her hiding in a closet, crying. She would look pitiful enough not to be the shit out of, if she wasn't so pissed.

Last and certainly least was Rebecca. Poor, poor Rebecca. She was the worst off, who knew the little Hyuuga had a nasty mean streak? Anyways, Rebecca had scratch marks all over her body, since she cared about her appearance, her looks, her hair which is everything she had overall, Hinata deciding be the good person and rip them from her _**painfully.**_ After, too much pride causes whichever attribute you have said pride in to fade right? Good.

Hinata, first got a whip which she so happened to come across when searching for her former tormentor. Afterall, she did such a good job, teaching her that being a bitch isn't all that bad. If you use it at the right time. So, Hinata then proceeded to whip her with 120 lashes front and back which caused her slightly pale skin to turn an angry red. Her hair was next as, took to using her a switchblade a prisoner gave her, to cut it to boy's length, buzz cut length. Since, she didn't say anything about her hair, being ruined Hinata made it really, really short.

After that the more painful part begins. Hinata beating her ass into the ground. Her beatdown was nasty, because the aftermath of that, was Rebecca's body being beaten with broken bones, internal bleeding and swelling. Her face was basically a smashed tomato and then so with her anger faded, Hinata walked along back into her cell, which now seemed more at home with then her old home.

 **(Changing POV's)**

Naruto's personality change went the dorky happy-go-lucky type that turned rotten. His childhood was rough, being beaten so much that he visited Death on almost a daily basis, starved of all attention, emotional and physical. He has been backstabbed and betrayed and paired with three people that would rather stab him in the back and put him down any chance they get for no reason, only on the basis that he is annoying. His ability to push down all negative emotions and place on a smile everyday has cracked and he, no longer has that ability. Let's see what happens when a group of people push him too far.

 **(Naruto's POV)**

"Tch, I wonder why I took so much shit from the teme, the banshee and that pathetic excuse of a teacher. Plus, what the hell did I see in Pinky?" Naruto asked himself while looking at the ceiling.

"I guess the fox was right and I didn't listen." Naruto closed his eyes with a tear running down his face. "Kurama, I'm sorry."

Kurama was getting weaker and weaker because of this place. They say, that the Nine-tails is a monster or a bijuu that feeds off negative emotions, however they couldn't be anymore wrong. Kurama doesn't thrive on negative emotions, he thrives off the positive emotions of those he is sealed in. Why do you think he is always sealed with an Uzumaki because, of two things. One mainly known reason, is that their chakra is able to hold and absorb his own chakra. The second and unknown reason is because Uzumakis are known to influence the emotions of the room. Plus, the only reason why he was attracted to the village was because there was a massive negative amount of energy generating from there, it was washing over his den where his wife and kits were and they were getting sick from all the negative energy.

When he getting close the village, they thought he was going to attack them, but he wasn't. However, when you are attacked, you need to defend yourself so that's what he did. He didn't want anyone to die though, there was a lot of dumbass that wanted a chance to strike an injury against him and wanted a chance at fame and he swatted them away just like an annoyance. He was then sealed away by the fourth and his wife into their newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. However, because they were positive and influential role models they had enemies inside and outside the village and because the third is a spineless dumbass, Naruto's life was hell.

Let's just say if the parents found out they would tear Sarutobi a new asshole, and he is lucky that Death has separate sections for his prisoners or Sarutobi would be let out earlier for his beatdown.

Anyways, back on track. Naruto was lying down on his bedroom and was just about to take another nap, when-

 _ ***Bam!***_

 _ ***Bam!***_

"Great, those bastards are back again."

 _ ***Bam!* *Slam!***_

"Oy! Uzumaki! You're needed for your next beatdown!"

'I'm not in the mood for you creepy fuckers!'

"If only you took our suggestion at the beginning, we wouldn't have to do this. But, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll ask you one last time will you join the Undertakers?"

"Shove your request up your ass, I'll never join you."

"Hmph." The guard said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Boys, lets fuck him up!"

They all started to surround him, like a pride of lions surround their next meal. However, Naruto had just about enough of all of them and looked at all of them with cold blue eyes.

"Maybe, this beating you won't wake up from. Don't worry, we'll take _**very**_ good care of your girlfriend." One of the more dumb guards said.

All of them chuckled in agreement.

And, that was Naruto's signal to snap.

They didn't last that long.

Everything disappeared in a flash of red and what happened next were the screams.

But, Naruto didn't care all he wanted was all of them to _**suffer**_.

The group that came into his room was a number of 12, the first four fell in a bloody mess.

The next six were worst off, as some of their limbs were twisted in other directions and shapes. Snapped necks and bashed in faces.

The last two were the ones that made the stupid comment and another that has been harassing him seem since he arrived to DW.

"How could you do this? You bastard!" Guard # 2 said.

Guard # 2, got out his weapon and tried to slash Naruto, but he moved out of the way and he disabled the guard and grabbed the dropped sword and slashed him instead. He was left to bleed out on the floor.

The poor bastard was down for the count.

Last and not least was the one who caused said mess in the first place.

"Wait, Naruto! Come on, man! Let's talk about this!"

"No, we're done talking! You made your bed, now fucking lie in it!" Naruto brought the bloodied sword down and severed his head.

He breathed deeply and looked around and looked at his hands stained with all the fallen around him, and he wasn't shocked or disgusted as one might think. He was proud. He finally did something, for himself not for anyone else.

"Hm, it about damn time I started living for me and my girl. Not for anyone else in that shithole."

Naruto, with his mind made up walked out of his cell, but not without pilfering the security of their cast points and since they're dead, they won't need them anymore.

After that he shed, his prison uniform and got some new clothes and got a better room.

"At least, here I get what I want when I want it. No more, Mr. Nice Guy." His eyes flashed red for a nanosecond.

Walking down the halls, his last thought, that the prison was a lot better than his old home.

 **Ending it! I'm done, finally! Too long! In my opinion, too long have I been away from this story. The next chapter, will be Naruto and Hinata getting used to the prison and maybe getting powers. Depends on how I feel about it. Review, people, review! Flames and haters only add to my review count. Laters, everyone I see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a story of two children with the potential to become Konoha's greatest warriors. But, because of the ignorance and unjust hatred they may just become their worst nightmare come and see the story.**_

* * *

It has been half a year, since Naruto and Hinata's change.

Since, then there has been a mass of new prisoners entering Deadman Wonderland and it has been a more welcome change to the other prisoners, but there have been a lot more casualties because of an unknown sector of a prison as of late and it has started to unnerve almost everyone from those who only have to stay for a couple of years to life-termers.

However, the last person to be admitted into Deadman Wonderland, was Ganta, Ganta Igarashi. He has been here for a total of two months and the mentality of survival has already been pressed upon into his mind. He has been sentenced to death for a crime he didn't commit. Back, when he was still in the middle of his transitioning, from his normal mindset, well I'll let his old memories tell you.

He was strolling the hall and he had just gotten his candy back from Yo, from when he visited him in the medical room. He bumped into him, to which he thought was an accident and knocking all his stuff onto the floor and stole his candy. He may be a bit of a softie at times, but he did not take kindly to those who stole from him or crossed him.

However, Chief Makina got to him first. He suffered a sword slash to the chest, which left him bedridden. He doesn't feel a bit of pity for him, as he wasn't in the best of moods when they arrested him. Especially, if he got his hands on that weasel-faced bastard he was going to strangle him blue with his bare hands. Ganta, having his head down was heading towards his prison room, but a hand grabbed his left shoulder to which he slowly looked over.

He found he was looking into the wide red eyes of Shiro giving him her innocent smile. He relaxed and moved closer to her and had her walk next to him.

Ganta was looking troubled, but Shiro still covered in medical bindings doing her best in trying to cheer him up. As, he was about to enter his bedroom, a guard yelled out to him, "Number 5580! You are needed in the medical ward!"

Ganta, then turned around and headed towards the medical ward again, but avoided the patient side of the medical wing. When he arrived, he was briefed by the doctor again, who said she had forgotten to give him his shot that was standard regulation for all prisoners at Deadman Wonderland.

However, what he didn't know was that needle contained a liquid that would force a branch of sin to be exposed in prisoners to be sent into the G-ward and to be sent into the carnival corpse. But, he didn't need to know that, he would find that out sooner, rather than later.

She gave him his shot and shoo'd him off to do whatever he wanted. He retreated back into his prison room and laid down on his bed spread. He counted how much money he had from the beginning and decided to take a nap before he went on his job with the other prisoners. He closed his eyes and went to sleep for three hours and when he awoke he found Shiro by his bedside, napping as well.

He rubbed her head affectionately. He had the feeling he had known her from his childhood, but every time he would try to look back, all he could hear and remember was that stupid woodpecker lullaby. He shook his head and placed a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold, then slipped out of room to get to his job.

After he left, Shiro opened her eyes. However, they weren't the simple shiny innocent red eyes, but a lazy, dim red almost like blood.

"The lullaby has stopped."

She got up, dropping Ganta's blanket in the process. "Ganta..."

She slowly walked out the door and shuffled towards the old man's room. He greeted her in his usual 'I want to fight and kill you' rant. However, he was as of little importance to her at the moment. She was walked to the middle of room, which contained her outfit, hoping Ganta would recognize her.

She grabbed her bloodstained gloves and red cape and placed them on her person. She then grabbed her mask and placed it over her face.

The old man sat in his chair across the room and ask her, "Shiro, won't you grant me my wish?"

"Kssshh!" Shiro smirked.

She then disappeared from the room and floated just below DW's clock tower.

She went looking for Ganta and recalled from earlier he had a job to do and soon saw him doing menial labor, but then saw something that made her blood boil.

The other prisoners were picking on him. She knew Ganta was a weakling, but he was a stubborn weakling. He wouldn't move, even it mess up his face and cracked his ribs. She was pulled out of her stroll of memory lane when her attention was returned to a fallen Ganta. The other prisoners were kicking and punching him. She could see a thick line of red falling from his face.

Which made her see red, she called forth her her branch of sin from her fingers and directed towards the top of the building wear the Deadman Wonderland sign was located to where it started to topple. The chains snapped and started to drop down to crush anything and anyone in this way. The explosion shocked everyone and they looked toward the sky and started to scream and run, including the prisoners that hurt Ganta, but Shiro couldn't have that could she?

She created a miniature tornado and had it destroy everything. It started to tear up the ground and some of buildings and including the prisoners. After letting it rampage for a while she called it quits. She hovered towards the ground and could see Ganta.

He was on the ground, bleeding and he looked like he couldn't get up as she hovered closer, it didn't look like he noticed her presence yet. She could see that he was covered with scratches and parts of his uniform was covered with blood.

But, Ganta did notice her. Not as Shiro, but as the Red Man. The one that caused him to here in this hellhole, the one that killed his friends.

"You bastard..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ganta screamed out ignoring his sprained ankle and propelled himself to tackle him/her. She allow him to and they both crashed into the floor. She punched him to which he fell among the rubble and she looked slightly disappointed as she tilted her head to the side. But, what made her lose her lazy look just for a second was what looked like a red bullet was speeding towards her face which made her head snap backwards and she snickered.

By Shiro's account, Ganta has only been here for a total of two months and yet he close. She was close as well, she knew it was a good idea to get Ganta to be sent to Deadman Wonderland. She wanted her wish and dammit she was going to get it. She didn't care who she had to trample to get it completed.

She found herself looking at Ganta standing back up again. The blood from before was no longer there, just the stains on his uniform from his beating from before and the bruise on his face that was from her was darkening quickly. He had an angry look on his face and his hands were shoulder-level and smoking. She was confused for a moment until it dawn on her, she then smiled her smirk and she would have laughed if she hadn't lost that ability to.

She was about to engage him, then she heard the stupid lullaby pulling her back into her own mind. She tsked and frowned in annoyance and hovered off the ground and sped off to the old man's room. Over her shoulder, she could hear him screaming and spitting curses at her back. She smiled sadly, she would get her wish.

She arrived to the room and slowly took off her Aceman's outfit laying them on the table. She could've slept here, but she didn't want to be the presence of the old man any longer then she needed too. She went back to Ganta's room and wrapped herself in Ganta's blanket feeling his lingering warmth, just for a moment before kneeling on the floor and going to sleep. Not knowing when she will return to the land of consciousness.

Back to Ganta, when he was sure the Red Man wouldn't return, he collapsed. He fell to his knees and blacked out.

As, he went unconscious he was caught by a woman-shaped figure.

" _Hmm~. He could be the one.._ "

 **Ending it! Ending it! Finally, I thought I would never get this chapter done. Yes, the scene of where Ganta meets the red man is different, I know. I mixed all the incidents together to make it interesting. Don't nag me, cause flames only add to the virtual fire I use to roast weenies on. Anyways, the time skip is for a reason. Ganta is a bit out of character, as he is more smarter and mentality of survival is more impressed on his mind. Plus, I wanted to write about Shiro's point of view about Ganta's battle. Like and review~ Wonder what should I write about next?**

 **~Laters, Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is a story of two children with the potential to become Konoha's greatest warriors. But, because of the ignorance and unjust hatred they may just become their worst nightmare come and see the story.**_

* * *

"Hmm..."

'W..where..

am...I?'

Ganta sees nothing, but darkness. But, then realizes he still has his eyes closed. He tries to open them, but they refuse to heed his command. If he could have rolled his eyes, he would have.

'Open damnit!' Ganta thought to his eyes.

 _"Ah, it seems, he's waking up Sir."_

 _"Thanks Doc~."_

 _"Moshi, moshi~, Ganta-kun~! Wake up!"_

"Hmm~."

Ganta moans and finally opens his eyes, but instantly closes them because of the brightness of the white room he found himself in.

"Wake up!" The voice, went from kid-like to violent sociopath in seconds.

Ganta's eyes then snap open and he found him in a medical room with that bastard Tamaki standing over him with his closed-mouthed smirk.

"You!" Ganta yelled. If a glare could kill someone Tamaki would have suffered a very long and painful torture and death.

"Now, now~. That's not very nice." He said with his smirk. He made a motion with his finger and Ganta was shocked with several volts of electricity for several minutes. By the time he cut it off, Ganta was panting and drooling with excertation. His muscles still spasming to get rid of all of the remaining electricity in its system.

Ganta's glare still did not falter as it only got harsher. If Takami actually had empathy to feel emotions he would have felt unnerved by the unblinking glare.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, that. Will get to that later, but is there anything you want before we start?"

"Actually, yes there is."

"Which is?"

"How can I get out of these registrants to choke you to death and burn your corpse."

Ganta received several more volts of electricity, but he clenched his teeth so he didn't make much noise to not give the fox bastard the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

Takami turned off the current with blank face.

He stood right beside Ganta's left side and got an remote from his left pocket and turned to the front to where a screen came down from the ceiling and pressed a button on his remote and flipped through several channels to the scene that he wanted to show Ganta.

He finally came across the scene that he wanted to show and started to play it.

*All of you who watch Deadman Wonderland, know the scene that Tamaki used to torment Ganta, this doesn't make him scream out in horror, this does make him cry and sick to his stomach*

After, watching the scene so many times and with Takami's detailed descriptions on how the deaths and how ways they could occur, Ganta's mind finally shut down from all the strain.

He woke up with a groan and suddenly he raced towards the bathroom and threw up in the toilet until he was dry-heaving. He slowly started to cry until he couldn't produce anymore tears and soon, all the sickness of the scene of watching people become mained, started to overlap and mix with the massacre with the Red Man.

His sobs started became weaker and weaker, until it stopped entirely, he slowly got up and washed his face clear of tears and leftover vomit, then removed his prison jacket and tossed it on the bathroom floor and slowly walked towards his bed and layed across on it numbly. He then saw a tv remote from the corner of his eye and then decided to flip through channels to get his mind out of the sickening image until he was about to fall asleep until, an announcer shouted;

 **"Welcome to Carnival Corpse!"**

'That show that bastard Tamaki showed me?'

Ganta's first thought was to turn it off, but then decided against it, and said there is a first time for everything.

"Fuck it, maybe it will give me something to use when I skin Tamaki's smirking face off, hopefully in the near future."

 **(Carnival Corpse's POV)**

"Introducing, the undefeated champion for the last 6 months is Raven! His opponent for today will be the malicious Vulture!"

Both contestants were pulled into the arena floor with separate cages across from each other.

Raven, was several years older than Ganta and looked to be about either 16 or 17 years of age. His hair was blond as it was long and it had reached just below his shoulders and was both curly and spiky. His eyes were a cold sapphire and he an natural tan and he wore black jeans, a pair of black boots and wore a blue shirt with a black vest over it.

Vulture, was an older man that your parents would drag you away from as soon as they saw him within a fifteen-foot distance. He was big, but not as fit as the other guy. He looked like he had upper arm strength and beer gut. When he smiled to the crowd, it showed his crooked, yellow teeth. He wore a white wife-beated and faded and worn blue jeans and a pair of regular shoes.

"Are competitors ready?"

The cage doors swung open and the two men stepped into the ring and they annocener said,

 **"Fight, like ya mean it!"**

The lights surrounding them turned on suddenly, brightening the entire arena and showing the battle that is about to take place.

Vulture tries to grab him to pin him on the ground, but is avoided by Raven. This continues for a few minutes until, Vulture tries to punch him, but only hit air or the ground which left fist-sized dents, which shows his enhanced strength.

If Raven noticed his enhanced strength, then he didn't show it.

Vulture, then decided to stop playing around and took out a small knife and stabbed it in his left hand which had the blood explode outwards and encase his entire hand to form a makeshift mallet.

The audience grew excited at the amount of the blood that was shown and started to scream for more.

Vuture, then dodge the wild swings until, he finally caught Raven in the stomach, which caused him to hack up blood and fluids of his stomach.

 **"Ah! Vulture caught the nimble Raven in the stomach!"**

Then, Raven falls to the floor, and the crowd are screaming at Vulture to finish him.

But, before he could raise his arm to smash Raven's brains all over the floor, the limb was cut off.

 **"What?! Vulture's hand with his branch of sin has been sliced off!"**

As Vulture, fell on his ass in shock Raven slowly getting up and stares at Vulture silently.

 **"What? How can this be?!"**

Raven slowly brings his hand up and the audience screams in glee at the sight of Raven's blood claws dripping with Vulture's blood and his dismembered missing hand.

 **"Raves' Talons! They have finally made an appearance after so long!"**

The audience screamed even louder at the announcer's exclamation.

"You bastard!" Vulture yelled, holding his stub of her arm.

"I get that a lot." Raven responded with a shrug.

Vulture decided it was time to stop talking and used his branch of sin to form another mallet along with using the sharp edge of his extra mallet to make a cut on his right hand to create another one.

Raven, then carved a cut into his other hand, throwing away Vulture's hand to edge on the arena.

They soon, attacked each other viciously. Vulture attacking with swings and that would dent the floor and bent the bars. Raven, slicing and slashing with his swings that would cut and carve into the floor and scratch the bars.

Soon, the pair stopped moving. The middle of the arena was covered in blood; Raven was covered in bruises and was panting along leaning towards his right to keep pressure on left side. Vulture was covered in cuts and slash marks and was bleeding heavily from his right side.

Then, the two men charged at each other, to where Raven struck out with his claws to impale him and Vulture raised his arm for smash Raven's head on the floor.

The two men feel into a stalemate for a total of 10 seconds, until Vulture began to twitch and he spat up blood.

The audience then gasped in surprise, Vulture had a hand through his torso that was stained with blood and then, Raven removed his arm from Vulture's torso, to where he fell to the floor, overwhelmed with pain, but still alive.

 **"Raven wins! Raven wins the Carnival Corpse!"** The announcer yelled the crowd surrounding the cage. All the audience screamed and cheered at Raven and some people getting there winnings by placing their bets on Raven.

Raven, was then given his trophy, candy and 1,000,000 Cast Points. He then left the arena and returned to the elevator and returned to where they picked him up.

 **(Regular POV)**

Ganta, stared blankly at the screen. He felt conflicted, one part of him that felt faint wanted to cry and vomit, but he didn't have anything left in his stomach. The other part of him, told him that this was reality now and he had to get used to it.

He decided to listen to other part of him and fought down his sickness and push away his morals for the time being since morals don't seem to exist in this place.

He slowly stood up and walked outside, and decided just to keep walking and look around the area that he was in, then bumped into someone, who fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ganta said, raising his hand for the girl slightly older than me with shiny, navy hair and strange white eyes.

"It's fine, you have that newbie smell." The older girl said, grabbing the offered hand to lift herself up.

The girl brushed herself off, to which Ganta took the time to actually look at her. She was overall very beautiful, her outfit consisted of long, yet flexible black skinny jeans, a lavender top, a leather jacket and wore black heeled shoes. Her skin was pale and flawless, her eyes were not entirely white, they had a hint of lavender in them, but it seemed to be dull, like something was missing or broken.

"Anyways, newbie-"

"The name's Ganta."

The girl smiled at his interruption and replied,"Alright then, _Ganta_ my name is Hinata. I'm guessing you don't anything about the G-ward."

"G-ward?" Ganta questioned.

"I guessed correctly, then. Come on, most people here aren't that bad. You will get used to it, everyone did and so will you. It all depends if you will follow me or not." Hinata finished.

She stood there waiting patiently, for his answer.

Ganta, then smiled and answered "I'll come with you, but I make my own choices."

Hinata, just smiled and inclined her head and started to walk down the hallway, to where he followed her and then she walked to a pair of double doors.

"Ready?" Hinata said without looking back at him.

"Better now, then never."

"Good choice of words." a familiar voice said.

The pair, then looked at the door and saw someone they both recognized.

"Raven?"

"Naruto."

* * *

 **Finished! This took awhile for me to write. I'm going to be offline for awhile because of finals, then I'll be putting out chapters for the next upcoming month break, so be on the lookout for new chapter. Anyways, thanks for all the follows and favorites. The next chapter will be put out soon, please be patient.**

 **~Laters, Kourtney Uzu Yato! X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a story of two children with the potential to become Konoha's greatest warriors. But, because of the ignorance and unjust hatred they may just become their worst nightmare come and see the story.**

* * *

 _"G-ward?" Ganta questioned._

 _"I guessed correctly, then. Come on, most people here aren't that bad. You will get used to it, everyone did and so will you. It all depends if you will follow me or not." Hinata finished._

 _She stood there waiting patiently, for his answer._

 _Ganta, then smiled and answered "I'll come with you, but I make my own choices."_

 _Hinata, just smiled and inclined her head and started to walk down the hallway, to where he followed her and then she walked to a pair of double doors._

 _"Ready?" Hinata said without looking back at him._

 _"Better now, then never."_

 _"Good choice of words." a familiar voice said._

 _The pair, then looked at the door and saw someone they both recognized._

 _"Raven?"_

 _"Naruto."_

 **(Present)**

"Raven, is just a stage name, Igarashi. Have any problems with me?"

Ganta, raised his hands in a surrendering motion and said,"No, I don't, whatever problems should be left at the door."

Naruto, just smiled and inclined his head towards the room he was just in. "Come on in, then." He, then went inside and faded into the darkness and Hinata went next and Ganta brought up the rear and closed the door behind him.

He was surrounded in pitch-black darkness and soon the room was flooded with lights and showed a room that was a bar, on the side filled with most forms of alcohol, a lodge with several televisions and a bunch of comfortable chairs.

Ganta, just whistled in an appreciation at the sight of the room before him.

"I know, it took awhile but this is now neutral ground, it doesn't belong to anyone, but myself and Hinata." Naruto explained.

Naruto and Hinata continued walking and reached a room where already a group of people waiting.

"Hey, finally you guys are here already. I thought you might miss the show." Said, a woman in an eccentric outfit and blond hair.

"You know, I would never miss a show unless I can't avoid it, plus you record it for me anyways."

"True, now hurry up! It's about to start and how's he?" A girl in a yellow sundress with braids asked.

"Well?" Naruto said to Ganta.

"The name is Ganta Igarashi."

"Oh, you mean you are the guy tha-"

"All of you guys shut up! The Penalty Game is starting." The girl said, starting intensely at the TV screen. Ganta sat between the two girls and Naruto sat in a love seat with Hinata across his lap.

 **(Penalty Game)**

"What's clucking everybody! Are you all ready for the too bad for the loser show!"

It, then showed Vulture, who looked like he was about to piss and shit himself in his seat.

"Bet you an entire card of cast points that the fucker pisses himself first." The braid girl said, not wearing her innocent look for the moment.

"I'll take that bet that he shits himself first." The woman in the eccentric outfit, she then turned to Ganta. "What do you think, sweetie?"

"Oh, he'll probably do both." Ganta shrugged.

"A double bet, then if he does either one first then you owe the winner two cast point cards." The woman replied.

"Deal, but if I win, then I just take two cast point cards from both of you."

"You are on, Igarashi." The braided girl smirked.

The group, then turned back to the TV and saw that the bird-shaped slot machine being pulled into view and saw the doctor walking towards Vulture and said, "Alright then, Mr. Vulture are you ready?"

His response was to break out in sweat and pale, but he nodded anyways.

The doctor just pulled the leaver.

She, then pulled down the lever which caused pictures of body parts to spin randomly. Then he said stop, then the slot machine slowly stopped and finally ended on the brain.

The doctor turned around and looked at the poor bastard who was close to fainting. He was pale and sweating rivers that it was actually making a puddle on the floor.

"So sorry Vulture. You got the brain, so I have to remove it." The doctor said with twisted version of a sad pout.

"But, as you know, with brain removal you have to be unconscious for us to precede."

Then, the audience exploded with curses and yells of disapproval, while Vulture returned a slightly lighter shade of his normal skin color.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware it stinks, but~."

The audience, then grew silence at that.

"The team has just finished testing and cleared the method of using an old form of extracting one's brain." The doctor said with a small smile.

Vulture, then looked close to pissing and shitting himself.

"As, you see-" The doctor walked over to his side where there was dissection instruments on his left and reached across him to grab a sickly yellow hook.

"This instrument that I have in my hand, will allow me to extract your brain from your head." She finished.

That final sentence torn it, suddenly a loud ripping noise came from Vulture and a pool of liquid encircled him which filled the air of the arena with a horrible smell. The crowd jeered and laughed and the only response the doctor showed was crinkling her nose.

"No fucking way! He did both!" The braided girl yelled at the screen.

"Damn, I guess we both owe you Ganta." The woman said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." The girl said, digging into her sundress placing two cast point cards on the table.

The woman, threw two cast point cards as well.

"Thank you, ladies." Ganta said, grabbing the cards and placing them in his prisoner pants pocket.

"How did you know, he would do both?" The woman asked leaning back on the coach.

"I came across many guys like that during my time here, so far. They look, talk and act big, but inside they are fragile and if they see death coming they crumbling like a cheap cookie."

The girl smirked, "Nice way to explain, most of the guys in this shit-hole of prison." The girl said.

"Well, what about the guys that are actually strong?" The woman asked.

"The only one, I have seen would be Naruto so far, but they would be the ones that are either silent and their very presence can clear a room, or the ones that don't look like much or weak, then they tear you to pieces." Ganta finished is explanation.

Everyone, just smirked at his response and turned back to the TV. They found themselves looking at Vulture being approached by the doctor and he had his head tightly secure so she wouldn't miss her target.

He, screamed for help, but received none and soon his punishment began as she began to cramp the hook deep inside his nostril and started to scratch around inside his head and the screams started to grow hoarse. The doctor, started to blush at the pain Vulture was in and continued her digging around, until Vulture's screamed reached a higher octave that she realized that she found the brain.

She slowly pulled the hook back pulling the brain steam with blood coming down in rivers and finally after forever, she was able to pull the entire brain out of head. She, then showed the brain to the audience who then exploded with applause.

Then, after they finished putting the brain in a container, the TV screen switched from the arena to an announcement screen. The next battle is between Crow Claw and Woodpecker! Be on the lookout for next week.

"Crow Claw? Woodpecker? What's with all the bird names?" Ganta asked with an raised eyebrow.

"The weasel-faced bastard likes birds apparently, so everyone is G-ward is given a stage name, such as Raven for myself and Dove for Hinata and so on." Naruto explained from his seat.

"Mine's Hummingbird, also the name is Minatsuki Takami."

"My name is Peacock, my real name is Chaplin Sukegawa."

"Nice to meet the both of you. But, do any of you know who this Woodpecker guy is?" Ganta asked.

"Hmm~."

"You don't know your own name?" Minatsuki asked stupefied.

"What?!" Ganta answered back confused.

"Mina, lay off of him for today. He's new so of course he doesn't know. Plus, considering how he looked when I ran into him, he looked like he just came back from being introduced, would I be correct?" Hinata said, twisting her body around to face Ganta directly.

Ganta just nodded.

"Tch, fine."Minatsuki said, with a sneer.

"So, I'm woodpecker and I'm facing this guy named Crow Claw, sometime next week. Well, this will be interesting, won't it." Ganta said.

"Yes, it will. I can't wait to see what branch of sin you have, Ganta." Chaplin said, smiling.

(Somewhere else in G-ward)

A sole young man was doing pull ups looking at the screen, showing his stage name and a new name he never saw before, Woodpecker.

He smirked at the thought of a new challenge and said, "Dead Center!"

* * *

 **Ending it! Finally done with this chapter, it took long in my opinion, I wonder how Sasuke, the Akatsuki and the rest of Konoha are doing with Hinata and Naruto's absence. We shall see won't we. Laters everyone!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a story of two children with the potential to become Konoha's greatest warriors. But, because of the ignorance and unjust hatred they may just become their worst nightmare come and see the story.**

* * *

(Sasuke)

In the Sound Village, there was a young man, training shirtless in an empty training ground, training with his katana and striking a wooden training post.

As he started to do different fighting stances, he was interrupted by Kabuto.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Orochimaru-sama, demands your presence in his chambers.

Sasuke didn't respond and just slashed the training post in two, flicked off the remains off his sword, sheathed it and walked towards the hideout. Soon, he entered the room where the man who was giving him power resigning on his throne-like chair.

"You called for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Now now, Sasuke-kun~. Are you challenging me once again? Are you aware of what I want when you lose?"

Sasuke, didn't even flinch, but Orochimaru wasn't a snake sage for nothing, he caught the heavy scent of fear and the scent of light anticipation when he said that sentence.

"Have you heard of the fate of one Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke, just twitched an eyebrow and which meant that he doesn't and that who cares.

"It seems he was sentenced to prison on trump charges along with his girlfriend."

The only response Sasuke showed was the slight widening of his eyes and the stiffening of his shoulders.

"Hn. What do I care if the dobe is suffering, he may be dead already, he's a dead last doesn't know when to quit." He sneered.

"Oh~ really? Well, seems that this showing of Naruto having a name for himself already along with his girlfriend before you."

"What?!" He snapped.

He paced forward and saw in the page of the bingo book which showed the dobe, who didn't look so much like a dobe he knew anymore, plus with the girl on his arm, who had an icy look in her eye. As, he looked closer, then recognized her, but it didn't look like her. It was Hinata.

'Seems like the dobe, finally got the message she was trying to give him. It only took going to prison to do it.' Sasuke thought passively.

Naruto Uzumaki or Raven/Black Fox

Age: 17 years

Occupation: Genin (Banished), High-Level Prisoner of G-ward

Status: Alive

Attributes: Several Branches of Sin, Kyuubi container, Uzumaki attributes of unlimited chakra and stamina.

Danger level: mid to high S-rank

Warnings: **Do not fuck with order!** He is merciless and does not have a single shred of remorse for anyone that messes with him or those close to him. He keeps those who he has relationships with at close distance with him. Any attack on them, brings him to hunt you down. He has full control of the Kyuubi's powers and uses his branches of sin with efficiency to dispatch enemies with ease.

-Be extremely wary of angering him, do not try to confront face to face.-

*Branch of Sin: A nameless worm that causes a person to have said, branch of sin, which cause a person to have the power to manipulate their own blood in varying ways to protect themselves and/or harm others.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke couldn't manage, but ask.

He looked up to Orochimaru, but he just looked back at him wanting him to read about Hinata.

He didn't think, he could be anymore surprised then right now..He was wrong.

Hinata Hyuuga or Dove/Purple Hound

Age: 17 years

Occupation: Chunin (Banished), Clan Heir (Disowned), High-Level Prisoner of G-ward

Status: Alive

Attributes: Two branches of sin, Kekkei Genkai of the Byakugan , several fatal fight styles and mastery of three different types of swords.

Danger level: low to mid S-rank

Warnings: **Never confront alone, even as an S-rank!** Beware of her palms and nails, one thrust or scratch can cause an immense amount of pain or even instant death. When she attacks, she moves constantly, so its impossible to hit any weak spots and is able to use her dojutsu to the fullest extent and for long periods of time. She is just as remorseless as her counterpart, the Black Fox. She does not have an patience for anyone who threats those who she cares for and will dispatch them with ease.

'What the hell happened to the both of you, that caused you to be like this?' Sasuke thought with the slightly more innocent tone, one he thought he buried deep inside since his parents' deaths.

 _'You already know that answer, Sasuke. You started it, you threw away the person who considered you like a brother, even through all the shit you, pinky and your shitty teacher put him through, he would tough it out and continue to walk forward. Something you have never done.'_

'Shut up! This doesn't mean anything!' He snarled back.

 _'Yes, it does, dumb-ass! When, he breaks out, if or when he comes after you and if even a quarter of what the bingo book says is true, you will not survive, he will either maim you or crush you and then piss on your corpse when he's done and there will be not a damn thing you can do about it.'_

'That won't happen, I have always been stronger, then the dobe. I've always have.' He finished his thought with a hint of worry and fear, he would deny until the day he died.

The voice's only response was a snort.

As he was going on with his inner dialogue, Orochimaru was thinking of this new development.

'It seems the fox brat, is a lot more than people thought. Too bad, I can't have him as a potential body, but once I finish with Sasuke, then I will bring him under my control and I can't wait to experiment with this branch of sin and I have to check out this Deadman Wonderland.' He finished, thinking about all the different types of branch of sin in Deadman Wonderland.

(Akatsuki)

In the Rain Village, a group of people were discussing a certain topic in a cave on top of a hand...It looks more cool than it sounds, trust me.

"Everyone is here?"

"Yes Pein." Konan said.

"Yes Leader." The rest of the group stated.

"What is the status on the Kyuubi container?" Pein said.

"He was sentenced to prison at the hands of the Konoha council, along with his girlfriend." Sasori told, surprising everyone.

"The brat has a girlfriend? Who?" Kisame asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Sasori said.

"Damn. I owe you Itachi." Kisame said, fishing out a bag filled with yen and tossing it to Itachi who pocketed the bag of money.

"Hmph." Itachi replied, mentally counting his winning in his palm.

"What's this about?"

"It's a bet, that the brat finally releases he has a girl that is head over heels for him and he must have figured it out over three year absence." Kisame replied.

"I'd thought he would have never figured it out. Itachi thought he would realize it after his training trip and he was right." He finished with a grumble.

"Hn." Itachi said, nodding his head slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us! Tobi is a good boy~!"

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi!" Deidara yelled at the orange-masked figure.

"Eya~! Deidara-sempai is so mean."

"Silence! Keep your petty arguments on your own time, now Sasori. Why is the Kyuubi container in prison and which prison is it?"

"It's the most dangerous and twisted one sir. People say, the place can turn you into an animal or monster, things that look like people, but with no remorse."

"So~, how long has he been there?"

"Over a year. It is getting close to a year and three-quarters actually."

"Now what? We bust him out or we find out if he is actually alive or not?"

"How could he be dead?"

"Isn't the fox brat, one never to kill someone, in a place where its either kill or be killed, don't you think he would be ashes by now?"

"No, he's not."

"Itachi?"

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. One, it's Naruto Uzumaki, he won't go down without a fight and even if he did die, don't you think there would be a giant fox demon rampage around the area? Secondly, this bingo book." He finished raising up his hand which showed the bound book.

He, then tossed the book to Pein, to which he caught and flip through the pages and then widen his eyes in surprise before slipping back into his emotionless mask.

"It seems the Kyuubi container has been busy in his time in prison."

"Maybe, the brat will be challenging this time, what's his rank. C, B?" Kisame asked.

"No."

"A?" Deidara offered.

"No-"

"Then what is it?!"

Pein glared at Hidan for a few uncomfortable minutes until he finally settled back into his blank demeanor.

"He's an S-rank."

"What?!" Everyone yelled out in shock.

Kisame whistled, "Damn, that kid must have been really busy if he could climb to the top of the food chain that quickly."

"So it seems, and he has accomplished something, that only one person in existence of ninja kind has managed to do."

"Which is~?"

"He has a not-to-fuck-with order."

The intakes of air, made everyone feel light-headed as they all swallowed that large, bitter pill.

"Who was the first one?" Konan asked.

"The Blood Tornado or the Red Demon also known as Kushina Uzumaki." Itachi stated.

"We will save the capture of the Kyuubi container for last when have the other eight. All of you know your assigned targets, Itachi, Kisame you will find out more of this Deadman Wonderland. Is that understood?" Pein finished.

"Yes, Leader."

"Yes, Pein."

Then, the transmission ended and they all the images faded away to do their assigned missions.

(Konoha)

'Ugh, things went to shit, so quickly.' Tsunade thought with a tear running down her face.

She, looked out at the window, overlooking the village she used to look at with such compassion, now looked like a piece of shit replaced the once shining village.

She, then took a swig of her bottle of sake and let the burning contents down her throat and took a look at the four portraits of all the past Hokages and the 4th's in particular and he looked disgusted as they all did, but not at her, but at the village and most of all seemed to have self-loathing towards himself.

She was snapped out her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and placed the large bottle back into her desk and said, "Come in."

The door, then opened and the remnants of the Rookies, appeared in her office with their senseis.

Tsunade's face then took a blank look, straightened up and looked at all the people in her office, the ones that cheered at the false accusations of Naruto and Hinata, technically she wanted strangle every single one of them and then leave Konoha, but she would stay only for Naruto's wish, no one else's.

"Well?" Tsunade asked, when no one in the room would say anything.

"Have you heard anything about Naruto and Hinata?" Shikamaru said, starting the conversation.

"Oh, now you care?" Tsunade stated coldly.

The group before her, flinched at her coldly stated words which were the truth. Every single of one of them, badmouthed Naruto and some even Hinata, with Neji being even worse with his fate complex.

"Yes, please we need to know!"

"You do, now? If you feel so entitled to know of such knowledge, then I will entertain you for the moment and you will see all the mistakes you brought onto yourselves and Konoha."

"What mistake? Banishing him was the best thing you've done-"

"NO, IT WASN'T YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A NINJA!" She screamed at Sakura who was by then, shaking in her boots.

"Moving on, check the bingo book, but instead of you making asses of yourself trying to find them in them in the lower sections to delude yourselves even further, they are both on the same page and I have already found it for you. Read it and weep."

The info, is on top with Sasuke, I'm not writing it again.

"This can't be real!" Kiba shouted out.

"It is real and when they come back, they are going to tear everything apart."

"Wait, why did you say when and not if?"

"Because Nara, the only reason why he is still in that prison is because he wants to stay there, if he wanted to leave he would have done it. Hell, if he wanted to burn this damn place to the ground he could do it! As you already know, he already started that, we are already losing our place as a major ninja village and Kumo and Iwa are looking to attack and weaken us at any chance."

"But, its Naruto. He wouldn-"

"He wouldn't what Haruno! Leave us to bleed to death! You, your friends, your senseis and the rest of these shitheads who can't tell a boy from a fox demon, caused all this. We are a pariah, because of all the sins committed against Naruto and Hinata is just behind him with friends in other countries as well." Tsunade said.

"So, thanks a lot. Leave, leave and don't come back until I have a mission for you, understand. And I swear if I catch even a scent of a plan to bust out Naruto, I will allow him to take all his pent-up rage and frustration out on you and I will toss all your asses in there with no shred of remorse, NOW GET OUT!"

The entire group, then raced out of the room and left the angry blond behind, seething behind her desk, as the heavy door slammed shut.

Tsunade, still being pissed at the stupidity, that just in this room, she yelled, threw all the items and papers off her desk, punched it which crushed it in half and threw the remains out the window which almost hit several chunin. She huffed and puffed and soon calmed down to fall back into her chair.

Her breaths then turned into sobs and she curled into her chair as her body racked with sobs. A strong pair of arms then encircled her into a comforting embrace.

"Why? Why dammit, why does this place also seems to bring me pain!" She sobbed, into Jiraya's shirt.

He just rubbed her back with affection and stared out the window looking at the sunset with a mourning look on his face. "I don't know, Hime. I just don't know."

'Naruto, please we're so sorry, agonizingly sorry. Please forgive an old woman and man, please.' Jiraya thought to the heavens.

* * *

 **Ending it! Finally! I made this chapter really long, hope you like it. Next chapter is about the first battle of Woodpecker and Crow, wait for it. Later guys and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a story of two children with the potential to become Konoha's greatest warriors. But, because of the ignorance and unjust hatred they may just become their worst nightmare come and see the story.**

* * *

(Deadman Wonderland)

"Let the prisoner go! Put him down now, if you know what's good for you!" A guard yelled.

"Give me the candy or I'll slit his throat! I swear it!" The fear-filled prisoner yelled back.

He had a restrained prisoner held close to him, duck-tapped and the captives' filled with fear and betrayal.

"What's the situation here?" A cold voice resounded through the hallway.

"Cheif Warden! The prisoner refuses to left go of his captive and he has injured and almost killed several other prisoners residing in the hospital ward." Kyoko, her personal assistant to the warden saluted.

"Have you verified the time on his collar yet?"

"No ma'am."

Cheif Makina then used the wristband on her arm and went over the panicked prisoner information and went over the time on his collar and then quickly turned it off.

"Keep him occupied with small talk." Was her only response.

"Ah, Yes ma'am. ah~ considering everything that has happened it's a nice day out, right?"

"Please..." He begged.

The collar was beeping and it started to grow louder in noise and in speed.

"give me candy!" Soon the beeping reached its peak and then made the final beep which resembled a flat line. The prisoner had blood pour from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth, dropping the captured prisoner to the floor.

The collar a few more times, before unlocking with a pitch of steam and word "DEAD" covering the screen.

"Too bad, but that's how this works," Makina said, to the corpse.

In several areas, it showed several men and women swallowing their candies.

(Back to the Present)

 ***Gulp*** "Ack! Fuck. Even after all this time, I'm not used to this shit." Ganta grimaced.

"That's the price for living for another three days, dear Ganta-kun."

"Unfortunately," Ganta said, sitting on the padded chair, talking with Hinata.

He just sighed and leaned back into the cushion of his seat and then a thought came to him. "Hey, Hinata?"

"Hmm~?"

"Where did Naruto go?"

"Oh, he's in the training room. Want me to show you where?"

"If you could."

"Come on, then."

So she lead him towards a pair of double doors and saw Naruto practicing his katas.

"Oh, hey babe, Ganta." He greeted the pair.

"Hey, foxy."

"Hi, Naruto."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Ganta wanted to see the training room."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt your practice, though."

"It's alright. I'm finished anyways. Go nuts."

"Thanks."

"No problem, remember Ganta. Your match with crow is two days from now."

"Yeah, I just need to work on speed and endurance, though."

"Best of luck!"

So, the pair left Ganta to use the training room to his benefit. They walked down the hallways to their shared bedroom and as Naruto went inside their bathroom to take a shower, Hinata took off her jacket and shoes and stood in front of the long vanity mirror.

What anyone else would say, she was an angel in human skin. Fair, pale skin, long raven colored hair, white eyes bordering on lavender and an hourglass figure that made most men drool, but she saw in the mirror was a sad little girl staring back at her. Her meek stance reminding her of her time back in Konoha.

She closed her eyes and sighed, but then a pair of arms suddenly wrapped her waist and her eyes snapped open with her dojutsu fully activated but she saw her boyfriend, wearing a pair of loose sweats and no shirt.

"Oh, you startled me," She said, turning off her dojutsu.

"Forgive me," Naruto said, encircling her in his arms, pulling her into his lap.

He looked at the mirror, with Hinata in his lap. He saw himself, his tan skin, his whisker marks, his sapphire eyes, but saw the same little boy who had his dream crushed.

However, the little boy faded and just showed the pair that just stared at the mirror they saw each other, together. They smiled at what they saw as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, showing her mate mark.

She slightly mewled at the spike of pleasure she felt from him touching her mate mark. He purred at her pleasure through their mate link.

"Maybe~" She whispered back,

"Tell me, how I get you to forgive me." He whispered in her ear, slowly caressing her arms and sides.

"Hm~." She hummed,

"Come on, love," He said while caressing her more sensitive parts.

"What I usually want when we are like this," She finally said, tilting her head back looking up at him.

"I want you to tell me what exactly," He said, staring back in her eyes.

"Fuck me."

 **(Upcoming lemons! Don't like don't read!) (Wait for the next pair of '()'!)**

That was all Naruto needed to here. He planted a upside-down kiss on her from their position, before she moved to fully face him on his lap. She rubbed her chest against his, her nipples poking his chest as he ran his hands all over his body.

They released their lips with a string of saliva connecting them. She removed her shirt and Naruto pushed her onto her back, kissing from her lips to her neck sucking on her pulse point, and then to her mate mark, which caused her gasped in pleasure.

She caresses his upper arms, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her body. He smirked at her assertiveness for him, she could see his smirk and returned it.

"Don't look at me like that, Naruto."

"How should I look at my princess then?"

"Don't look, touch and feel instead."

Then, she crushed her lips against his, Naruto's eyes darkened as he let his hands roam her body, tearing off her bra, squeezing and pinching her nipples, he then started to suck on her breasts, slighting biting her nipples, his hands trailing down to the edge of her pants.

She removed her legs from his waist as he worked on removing her pants, leaving her in just her panties, but Hinata pushed him down and grinded herself against him. She removed his pants, leaving him in just his boxers as she trailed kisses down from his lips to his neck sucking on his mate mark, which caused him to groaned in pleasure. She then moved back to his face, trailing her tongue over his whisker marks, making him purr, tightening his grip on her body.

She planted one kiss on his cheek as she removed her panties and he removed his boxers, and he lined himself at her entrance and suddenly thrust himself inside, she gasped at how big he felt inside. No matter how many times they did it, she always felt so full with him inside of her.

He started to move and she moved with him, their fucking rocking the bed as they worked on bringing each other to their climax.

"Ah~! ha! N-naruto, I'm gonna-"

"I know, just let yourself go, I'm almost there."

"Ah~!" She screamed.

Her pussy squeezed and milked his cock with all that she had, her juices bathing his cock, which triggered his orgasm.

"Of fuck!" He gritted out, as his body shock from cumming, Hinata holding his head to her sweaty chest, as she regained her breath and kissed him again, which he returned.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Very," She replied, smugly.

"Good, cause I'm not letting you leave this bed so easily."

"Oh?"

"Yes." He finished, slamming his lips on hers, starting the second round, which then leads to the third, fourth and fifth round of the night.

 **(End of lemon)**

(Back in Konoha)

"Achoo!" Jiraya sneezed and then shuddered and then felt an enormous sense of pride he felt when he felt his first student Minato getting laid.

'Why do I feel like I missed out on something great?' Sakura, Ino, and several ex-fangirls thought at the same time.

(Back at Deadman Wonderland)

"Ha. Ha." ***Beep!***

His watch beeped to which he stopped his practice of fighting, he bit his thumb, and used his blood to form a sphere, a solid sphere, and then he chucked it at the wall leaving a dent, but it didn't disperse into blood mist, it remained solid, almost like a mini cannonball.

He called back his blood which traveled from across the room to him, swirling around his hand, he then formed five same-sized spheres on the tips of his fingers, which he juggled across each finger, then released it back to its liquid form, turning it into a swirling mini-whirlpool, remembering what Hinata taught him.

(Flashback)

"Alright Ganta, let's see what you branch of sin is."

"Okay." He bit his thumb, the blood swirling into a vortex of blood appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Long range offensive type," Hinata said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you don't get it. Each branch of sin is different, because of certain aspects of their personality. Yours is a long range, is because you do not like conflict, but are willing to fight for you think is right which is why it is offensive. I think woodpecker's bullet is a nice name for your branch of sin, or you can come up with another one."

"No, I think it's a good name actually. But what do think I should do?"

"Try to make it smaller, with long range offensive types should be fast, and powerful. I want you to try to harden your branch of sin and then for another divide it into smaller spheres at the tips of your fingers."

"Thank you, I'll work on it."

"No problem, also make sure you eat lots, if you eat too little you'll faint and find yourself on the perverted doctor's lab table."

Ganta slightly shuddered at the memory, but replied with a weak, "Yeah."

"Good. I can't wait to see what you can do, Ganta." Hinata said, before leaving Ganta to his exercises.

(End of Flashback)

Ganta was circling the blood spheres in his hand, then divided them again into slivers of blood, that looked like pin-like needles, he flicked one of them at the wall, which stuck to the wall, but several seconds later he released the pressure which caused another dent in the room.

He smiled at the work, he accomplished with his branch of sin so far, with Hinata and Naruto's help. He went back to his bedroom but found something inside that made his jaw drop.

The girl turned around and yelled out, "Ganta!"

"S-shiro!" He then went into his room and closed the door, she ran up to him and tackled him to the floor, yelling "Idiot! Idiot!" She sobbed with tears.

Ganta looked down at her and carried her to his bed.

"I'm sorry Shiro," He said while patting her head as her sobs became hiccups.

"Y-you *hiccup* won't leave me again, r-right?"

"No Shiro, I won't."

"Then promise me, we'll ride on the giant ferris wheel!"

Ganta slightly laughed and said, "We will ride on the ferris wheel, I promise."

She smiled and then her stomach growled which made her pale skin blush.

"Haha! You're hungry, aren't you?"

Her response was to nod and pout.

"Don't pout, please. It's dinner time already so come on."

She smiled an innocent smile and followed him outside to the lunch area.

The pair went to the eating area, then grabbed their lunches and got a bunch of sweets for Shiro then they spent the rest of the day eating and talking. Soon, it was time to sleep and she stayed in his bed, cuddling up next to him.

Soon afterward, the day of the next carnival corpse appeared and Ganta showed up at the elevator to take him to the stadium.

As he went inside the cage the door slammed shut and it was yanked upwards into the darkness, going towards the caged arena.

Soon, the cage halted he could see nothing around as he was immersed in darkness. The lights suddenly flashed, lighting up the entire arena, many hologram cartoon faces staring at them, yelling and screaming cheers.

"Welcome to Carnival Corpse!"

"Introducing, the vicious Crow known for maiming and slashing his opponents and his opponent for today will be the newcomer to the bird cage, Woodpecker!"

Woodpecker was not wearing his prisoner uniform, he wore a black t-shirt, with 3/4 blue shorts and black sneakers. He wore hidden knife rings on his middle fingers. His hair was curly and messy, but it was slightly longer reaching down to the base of his neck.

Crow, as he will be named, his age is 26, he had black spiky hair with dark eyes and wore an open black jacket that reached to his knees, with no shirt, showing off his tan skin, with his abs and six pack. He wore dark jeans, held to his waist with a belt with a silver buckle, with a pair of black boots.

 **"Are competitors ready?"**

The cage doors swung open and the two men stepped into the ring and the announcer said,

 **"Fight, like ya mean it!"**

The lights fully turn on the arena, showing the battle that is going to take place.

Crow, used the spiked rings on his thumbs to slash his forearms making his signature 'Crow Claws' blood scythes with a grin on his face.

Ganta had a straight face on as he used a small blade in his rings cutting his thumbs, having the blood swirl into his palms.

Crow went to attack first, slashing left and right, causing Ganta to dodge and got slight cuts for his efforts. He was getting backed up into a corner and shot several bullets to towards him, which he cut to pieces.

"Is that all you got woodpecker?"

"Nope." A small pin-needle shot out towards Crow, which caught his right tricep and he looked at him with a questioning gaze as he was about to pull the pin out, but then it exploded causing a tear in his arm muscle, shocking him and the crowd behind the bars, who then erupted in cheers.

He looked surprised, but then grinned at him and went about attacking him with renewed effort as Ganta returned it. The pair went about attacking each other, blood spilling onto the floor as they used their branch of sin to slash and bash each other to the floor.

The pair separated, Woodpecker was covered with slashes, bleeding and Crow was covered with bruises several points in his arms and legs were punctured by several of his needles, bleeding excessively. They breathed in heavily as they glared at each other, but smirked.

Crow moved quickly and got behind him and slashed his left leg, bring him to his knees dizzy from the lack of blood. He moved in front of him and brought one of his arm blades to his neck to force him to surrender, but Ganta collecting the last shot of blood he had in his palm and pushed his palm forward to his chest by using his right leg to push himself forward and sent a high power blast of blood at close range to his chest which blasted him backward.

He landed away from him with a thud and a loud crack.

The entire crowd was silent until it erupted into cheers and some boos at the loss of their bets. The announcer was shocked, but then yelled into his mic, "Woodpecker wins! The newbie beats the slasher Crow!"

Ganta landed on his knees, panting deeply. Soon doctors entered the arena and worked on both Ganta and Crow. As they were about to lift Crow out of the arena, he asked for them to wait.

"What's your name?"

"Ganta Igarashi."

"Senji Kiyomasa." he said lifting his fist, to which Ganta returned.

"Your hit was dead center!" He grinned.

Then he was carried away as Ganta was awarded his winnings, but the victory was more bitter than sweet as he knew Senji would lose something.

He was removed from the arena as they patched up his wounds, helping him back to his room. Shiro was waiting for him and she latched onto his back as he put away his 'winnings'. He spent the rest of his time with Shiro as they watch tv, he was secretly dreading watching Senji's penalty.

(Naruto & Hinata's Room)

"Not bad, Ganta."

"And you said you weren't a good teacher."

"Hmph, maybe."

She was snuggling up to him on his bare chest as they watched the battle on their tv, but then a flash of fire and a yip was heard, to which Naruto muted the tv.

He whistled and the little fox jumped on the bed, he scratched under the kit's chin much to its delight then waited for it deliver its message.

"Naruto-sama, I did what you requested."

"And?"

"The Akatsuki are planning to kidnap Gaara."

The couple's eyes widened, and then they harden.

"Tell us everything."

* * *

 **Finished! Next chapter! I hope I did a good job with the lemon and the Ganta and Senji's battle scene. It's different, I know, but I made it different, it make it more interesting. Favorite, follow, review, is nice, haters and flamers can leave and never return or face my three-headed dogs named Baskerville and Fluffy. Laters!**

 **Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a story of two children with the potential to become Konoha's greatest warriors. But, because of the ignorance and unjust hatred they may just become their worst nightmare come and see the story.**

* * *

(Naruto & Hinata's Room)

 _"Not bad, Ganta."_

 _"And you said you weren't a good teacher."_

 _"Hmph, maybe."_

 _She was snuggling up to him on his bare chest as they watched the battle on their tv, bu then a flash of fire and a yip was heard, to which Naruto muted the tv._

 _He whistled and the little fox jumped on the bed, he scratched under the kit's chin much to its delight then waited for it deliver its message._

 _"Naruto-sama, I did what you requested."_

 _"And?"_

 _"The Akatsuki are planning to kidnap Gaara."_

 _The couple's eyes widened, and then they harden._

 _"Tell us everything."_

(Present)

The fox kit then explained that the Akatsuki were planning to kidnap Gaara, tomorrow afternoon and also how they will be planning for Konoha to come running, in order to reinstate trade agreements.

"Alright. Thank you, Minx."

"Of course Naruto-sama." The fox kit then poofed back to the summoning realm.

"Naruto?"

"It's fine, Hinata. I don't give two flying fucks about Konoha, but I do care about Gaara."

"So what are going to do? We break out again?"

"Of course, besides its Gaara we can't just leave him in the care of shitty Konoha, now can we?"

"Apparently not."

"Come on, it will be fun. I know by know Konoha should already know because of their spy network. So, they will send a team to help retrieve Gaara."

"We sweep in, beat the shit out of the Akatsuki saving Gaara and then what? Return back to our 'cells' for a nap?"

"The thought of naps are intriguing, but no."

"Then what?"

"I need to visit the Spring Country."

"Any reason why?"

"A new place for those who don't tolerate bullshit. A village for people to live with no discrimination or hatred for those that are born with things out of their control."

"A city of freaks to actually be freaks and no one is allowed to give a damn. I like it."

"Thought you might."

"So you want to visit the Spring Country and ask for a place to start your village?"

"Actually, I already set the village up, now it's just getting everyone who wants another chance to go there."

"And they call you dead last. Idiots."

Naruto smiled, kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Well, don't worry about them. It's behind us now and besides, starting a rebellion sounds lots more fun, then staying here all our lives. Along with the fact of Akatsuki and Orochimaru are not going to be biding their time before they coming here so I'm not taking chances."

"True. Oh look, the loser show is starting."

(Penalty Game)

"What's clucking everybody! Are you all ready for the too bad for the loser show!"

It showed Crow or Senji now, who had his chest bandaged and the outline of several bruises showed on his chest and face, but he had an emotionless smile on his face.

He wouldn't give the doctor the pleasure of his misery just yet.

He waited for the body part slot machine to pull up to view and waited for her to start it. She pulled the lever and he said, "Stop."

The slot machine stopped on the left eye.

"Left eye~." She purred.

Several costumed and uniform-wearing people set up the stage for the removal of his eye. She crept forward with a pair of pliers and she started the slow removal of his eye, prying the eyeball out at a slow, agonizing pace with a blush running across her cheeks.

He finally screamed when the eyeball was barely attached to his head as the pain ran through his body, a final yank and the eyeball was free, to which she placed in the air for all to see. And by the screaming cheers and jeers of the audience, they enjoyed the show.

The show, then ended and the television then turned to specialized programs and shows for the prisoners of G-ward to watch.

(Back to Ganta)

Ganta placed the multiple trays outside his door and went back inside and sighed.

He felt slightly numb, at the gruesome display the doctor performed on Senji, but he already came to terms with such things and went inside his room.

Shiro was laying on his bed, fast asleep with a smile on her face and rubbing her face into his pillow.

"Oh, Shiro." He sighed.

Ganta walked towards the bed and went under the covers next to Shiro and she curled up next to him, having her head on his chest. "Ganta~.."

He patted her white head of hair and then let himself fall asleep, thinking of how to apologize to Senji when he got the chance.

The next day, was the day of Gaara's capture.

Naruto and Hinata flashed out of the prison, their shadow clones taking their place with their collars on leaving their necks bare.

The thought of running away from the hellhole of a prison ran rampant in their minds for the first two breakouts, but they had people that needed them so they squashed those thoughts.

The pair went back towards the elemental nations and Naruto summoned his best tracker and have them find Gaara's scent. Soon, the fox caught his scent and they group went running for several hours and then pair and the fox came across massive mountain where the sounds of battle were taking place. Naruto nudged Hinata to go ahead and she smirked and summoned a black hound and disappeared with the breeze.

Naruto went further ahead and saw a battle taking place with a white bird and saw two ninjas that brought a sneer to his lips.

It was Kakashi and Sai and they were chasing down a long haired man on a white bird that was made of..clay?

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and went into the battle, directly dropping in the middle of their battle field.

"What the hell?" Deidara said, the dust covering the ground obscuring his aerial view of his opponents.

A dark laugh filled the air and the dust was starting to clear and there stood a figure that made Kakashi gasp and made Deidara grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki.."

The figure grinned a wide fox-like grin that sent shivers down Kakashi's spine.

"Hello~, Traitor. Brooding bastard replacement."

* * *

 **Next chapter, is about Naruto and Hinata's battles. Sorry its not in this one.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a story of two children with the potential to become Konoha's greatest warriors. But, because of the ignorance and unjust hatred they may become their worst nightmare come and see the story.**

* * *

 _Naruto nudged to go ahead and she smirked and summoned a black hound and disappeared with the breeze._

 _Naruto went further ahead and saw a battle taking place with a white bird and saw two ninjas that brought a sneer to his lips._

 _It was Kakashi and Sai and they were chasing down a long haired man on a white bird that was made of..clay?_

 _Naruto shrugged his shoulders and went into the battle field._

 _"What the hell?" Deidara said, the dust covering the ground obscuring his aerial view of his opponents._

 _A dark laugh filled the air and the dust was starting to clear and there stood a figure that made Kakashi gasp and made Deidara grin._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki.."_

 _The figure grinned a wide fox-like grin that sent shivers down Kakashi's spine._

 _"Hello~, Traitor. Brooding bastard replacement."_

(Present)

"Nar-" Kakashi started

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for escaping your prison and your sentence is death." Sai interrupted, using his ink jutsu to attack him.

"No Sai, don't!" Kakashi yelled out.

The ink animals that raced towards Naruto, but they suddenly exploded into a shower of ink, painting the ground black. Naruto looked at the ink that was all over the ground and said, "That's it? Man and I thought Whorano was pathetic." Naruto sneered.

Kakashi steeled his nerves and pulled out a kunai, but Naruto looked at him like he was nuisance. Kakashi didn't want to admitted that the roles from when Naruto was still his student, if you call him a teacher were reversed.

Sai went to charge in and went to dispatch Naruto, but he didn't move and waited until Sai was an arms length away from him and was about to strike until a blood red tail stabbed him into the center of his chest, piercing his spine.

A pair of wide eyes and a blood filled cough was the only response he could give out before he died. His arms falling limp at his sides, dropping his weapon. Deidara was shocked still, but then remembered that this was a mid to high S-rank so he would be a good challenge.

Kakashi was shocked because he thought that he was using the Kyuubi's power. But he did not feel any ill intent or the Kyuubi's foul chakra anywhere coming from Naruto and it was just him. He didn't want to believe that what the bingo book said is true.

Naruto threw Sai threw off his tail and flicked the blood off.

"How interesting, so you're the famous Naruto Uzumaki, hm~?"

"Depends on whose asking? But, considering that you're part of the Akatsuki you're an enemy."

"Then, it means we fight."

"So, it does." Naruto, then disappeared and reappeared on top of Deidara's clay bird and kicked him off, but he caused it to explode with Naruto on top of it, but it didn't affect him in the slightest as he fell on top on one of the boundless trees in the area.

The pair looked at each other and Kakashi on the ground stared at the both of them. Soon the trio disappeared and the fight began.

Naruto went to attack Deidara and summoned several shadow clones to take care of Kakashi. He moved further into the forest with Deidara. The pair start to attack each other relentlessly and Naruto was still holding back.

"You're not all that tough, hm~."

Naruto just smiled and said,"If I'm so tough, than why I'm I still standing, Mr. S-rank? I guess, the fabled Akatsuki is not all that's cracked up to be."

Deidara's eyebrow twitched and went about summoning several explosive clay dolls to which Naruto spent time avoiding and destroying, using a shadow clone to take his place for his fight against the clay dolls and soon came up and kicked Deidara out of the tree he was in, unleashing his tails to protect himself from the thrown explosive clay, but he rushed forward and then disappeared only to attack him from the back, a sharp crack resounding through the field, indicating that he at least cracked one of Deidara's ribs, broken at the most.

Punches and kicks were thrown between the pair as Naruto's attacks were causing more and more damage to Deidara, pushing him back and weakening and wearing his body down to nothing. Soon a kick to the chest, caused a loud crack to ring out and the blood-curling scream that came out, ran shivers down Kakashi's spine. He became wide-eyed at Naruto's power. He tossed around the Akatsuki member like he was a fresh genin.

Deidara fell the hard ground, staring up to the approaching blonde, his eyes now blood red and his hands, stalling the Kyuubi's healing process used the cuts he had on his hands to shift his blood, to become his claws that glinted ominously in the sunlight.

Kakashi was about to interfere but a sharp flick of a red-orange tail, smashed him into a tree, he suddenly felt pain light up his entire body as he looked down and saw chakra wire, red-orange chakra wire and by the pain of his skin, he was stitched into the tree.

Naruto slightly smirked at the gasp of pain, that Kakashi was in and turned his attention back to Deidara, he was about to escape, but Naruto slammed his foot into his chest, making him hack up a glob of blood and saliva. Naruto put the Kurama's chakra into his foot and forced his chakra to invade the pinned ninja below him, causing him to scream out in pain.

Deidara felt like his body was on fire, hell fire doesn't compare, he felt like his muscles were dumped in corrosive acid and felt like hell would be a better option.

"Where's Gaara?"

Deidara was in too much pain to reply, but only gave a pained glare as a response.

Naruto sighed, but didn't want to waste anymore time with this one. He forced more chakra inside and soon it reached his brain, he was slowly able to force his consciousness open and take over. Soon, his body stilled and his eyes went blank.

Naruto repeated, "Where is Gaara?"

Deidara droned that he was in our hideout, tearing the One Tail out his body and the process was nearly complete.

Naruto snarled, raised his foot and slammed down on Deidara's head, spraying grey matter, blood and viscera everywhere, caking his boots in the muck.

Naruto made several handsigns and summoned his tracker again and another fox kit to get Hinata.

The blue fox kit raced towards Hinata's scent and Naruto turned to his tracker to find the trail of Gaara, to which after a second it yipped and Naruto sprang to follow him, ignoring Kakashi's yells for him to stop.

Going back to Hinata, when she separated from Naruto to enter the open cave she came across an old woman and _Sakura_ fighting a puppet. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to enter the battle.

She caught Sakura's fist and tossed her next to the old lady and the battle stopped and Sasori stared at the newcomer with interest.

Fair, pale skin

Lavender tinted eyes

Perfect lean body frame

In the back of his mind, reminded him that she was a S-ranked nin, but her picture in the bingo book didn't do her justice as looking at her up close, which showed her in a more interesting light.

The old woman stares at the newcomer with a wary eye and Sakura, paled and her throat clenched. The girl, that she and the rest of the rookies sent to Deadman Wonderland along with Naruto was now right in front of her.

She prayed to Kami, that the bingo book was wrong, but the feeling in her gut told her, that was true and if it was true, Hinata despises her and Naruto wouldn't be that far behind.

Hinata looked around, with her summon at her side looking at Sasori.

"Sasori of the Red Sands?"

A simple raise of an eyebrow was her only reply.

"Where's Gaara?"

Lady Chiyo held her breathe, Sakura kept her mouth shut and Sasori just raised an eyebrow.

"Who want's to know?" He questioned.

"Me." She simply stated.

"You'll to defeat me for that information first."

"So be it." Hinata finished, getting into a defense position.

Sasori summoned his puppets to attack her, but she avoided them, he tried again and again, but she danced around them, like they went through her, but soon a pair of puppets attacked her from behind and slashed her back spilling her blood.

Sasori thought she was going to fall down or scream, but a dark grin lit up her face and soon a quick crimson flash destroyed the two puppets, they shattered into pieces.

"Huh, that's why they call you 'Dove'."

Her grin changed into a smile, flexing her wings behind her, causing a stir of wind behind her.

Sakura wanted to help her, but a sharp look from Hinata made her still.

"I'll ask again, where's Gaara?"

Silence was her response.

"Fine. You asked for it, though."

She disappeared from her position and reappeared right in front of him, delivering a heavy blow to his chest forcing back into the rocks as he had his puppets attack her again, but she flip and twisted her way out of harm, destroying all of his puppets in the process and then finally reached him and tore off his arms.

Sasori grimaced, but didn't make another indication of his pain and then Hinata crushed his legs. She bit into her palm, willing her blood to coat her fist as she punched the ground centimeters from his head, causing a deep head-shaped hole right beside him.

As she was about to punch a hole through his head, a yip was heard and she let her dojutsu on and saw a fox kit run towards her. She could understand that the kit was telling her that Naruto found out where Gaara is and to follow him.

She nodded to the kit and smashed Sasori's head for good measure and made his chest cave in, destroying his tube-like heart in the process and proceeded to speed off, Sakura tried to follow her so she let her, until she came across Kakashi still tied to the tree with red chakra wire and considering that she always wanted to do this, she stopped and unleashed a spin kick that smashed Sakura into a tree head first, knocking her out cold.

She chuckled as she went back to finding Naruto's trail. Soon, she caught up with him and they reached the Akatsuki hideout, but a pair of their members met them outside.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto stated.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." Hinata stated.

"Naruto, Hinata." Itachi replied.

"Brat, Brat's girlfriend." Kisame said.

* * *

 **Ending it! Sorry, but I kind of want to move the story along, the next chapter will wrap up the Akatsuki matter and Gaara, then meeting with the Spring princess and then lastly returning to Deadman Wonderland and whatever else, I come with along the way. Maybe a very bloody rebellion when Naruto and Hinata help everyone escape by slaughtering the guards and entering the new village.**

 **I wanted to be named the Village of Blood, tell me what you think. Moving on, sorry for the long wait been quite busy doing work, April is not a fun month for college students. Also, the fight isn't as lovely as I have planned, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

(Flashback)

Hinata unleashed a spin kick that smashed Sakura into a tree head first, knocking her out cold.

She chuckled as she went back to finding Naruto's trail, soon she caught up with him and they reached the Akatsuki hideout, but a pair of their members met them outside.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Naruto, Hinata."

"Brat, Brat's girlfriend."

(Present)

"You've been busy, haven't you Uzumaki. You no longer look like the brat I was going to cut the legs off of years ago, that and your new status as well. Let's see how far you've come?" Kisame said, his grip on his sword becoming tighter.

"As much as I would enjoy that, it would better for another time perhaps?" Naruto said, slightly moving his position closer to Hinata.

"We cannot allow that, Naruto-kun."

"Sorry, Itachi, but Gaara needs me, I'll mess around with you two later." Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand and flashing away from them.

"Aww~, I really wanted that fight." Kisame whined and if he could pout he would.

"We'll find them later on, besides they probably finished off two of them." Itachi said, and then the pair flashed off to gather to what they needed to do. Considering they were not really a part of the organization anyways and they planned to leave soon enough.

Naruto and Hinata went to the entrance and found Gaara inside on the ground laying face up, not breathing. Naruto raced over to him and tried to hear his heart and Hinata activated her dojutsu and saw that his chakra was really weak, but it was still circulating around his body along with some of the One Tails.

"Naruto, there might be a chance."

Naruto pried his eyes off of Gaara's prone form and said, "How."

"We need to jump start his heart and his chakra moving again."

Hinata pushes chakra into her hands and tries to jump start his heart, while Naruto looked at the seal on Gaara's chest, filled his hand with the Kyubi's chakra and pressed into into the edges of the seal, making his consciousness leave his body and enter Gaara's mind.

(Gaara's mindscape)

 **"Naruto.."** A deep baritone voice said.

"Kurama.." Naruto replied back.

He received no response as he looked around the sandy dunes, not even a gust of wind to kick up a storm. He forced his chakra to surround him and had it lead him to Gaara to which, he found what looked like a village.

'Must be the Sand Village.'

Naruto raced towards there and saw the streets were empty so he went to the tallest building first, hoping Gaara was there. He wasn't disappointed.

As he reached the door, he heard laughing, childish laughter. He made himself as quiet as possible and opened the door. He saw a younger version of Gaara who was playing with his toys and then saw a young blonde child slam open another door and raced towards Gaara tackling him in a hug, making his brother and sister in the room laugh.

It was him...The blonde child had whisker marks, tan skin, blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. It had to be him.

"Gaara! Wanna play today again?"

"Sure!" He replied back with a happy grin of his own.

He was about to run off after him, but then a hand was placed on his shoulder was what made him look back. He saw an older version of his friend who just ran through that door.

"N-naruto?"

The older version sadly smiled and nodded.

He said, "It's time to wake up now, Gaara."

Soon the area they were in faded to black and Naruto returned to his body with a gasp and looked at Hinata who was kneeling at their side and went towards Naruto cupping his face in her hands.

"Welcome back." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and lightly kissed her lips but broke it off when he heard Gaara groan as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Gaara." Naruto smiled.

Gaara smiled back and tried getting up, but he felt really weak.

"Try not to move so suddenly, Gaara-san." Hinata said, steadying him.

"Thank you, Hinata-san." He stated.

Hinata lightly smiled.

"So, Naruto. You finally figured it out?"

"Are you going to tease me about that as well?"

"It's kind of obvious, considering how she would act around you, I'm pretty sure most of the people that were in the Chunin exams knew about the crush she had on you."

Naruto puffed up his cheeks and huffed.

"Aw, Naruto. It's okay." Hinata said while placing a kiss on his whiskered cheek.

Naruto melted at her calm and reassuring look.

"We need to get Gaara back to his village before Konoha shows up. I want no part of them right now."

"You hate Konoha?" Gaara stated.

"A bit but it's mostly that I don't give a shit anymore."

Gaara slightly shrugged and moved to stand.

"Thanks for all your help, Naruto." Gaara said, raising his hand.

"Don't even think about it, Gaara." Naruto replied, returning the gesture.

"Keep in contact with me, would you. You make a guy worry you know?"

"I promise I will, besides I intend to cause a lot of havoc." Naruto grinned.

"You'll never just spend one day just to relax will you?"

"Not until I make sure my princess is safe and Konoha cannot harm her or me anymore than it already has."

"Best of luck." Gaara replied, then moved to get flash out of the cave they were in, the overwhelming, crazy presence of the Old priest and the One Tail has left his mind empty, but he didn't mind. He felt a bit at peace, considering what he had to go through, he would help Naruto in any way that he could even if he's changed.

He soon found Lady Chiyo, his sister and the rest of the Konoha team and when he flashed a bit away from them so they could see him and his sister ran to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Gaara!" She exclaimed, her grip tightening.

"Temari.." He replied back, slowly returning the hug.

"How did you escape!" She released him from her death grip.

"Naruto and Hinata."

"What?!" Yelled everyone else.

(Spring Country)

Hinata and Naruto soon arrived into the Spring Country and they were greeted, although most were surprised that they were free and didn't hear anything about them released from their sentences, but they welcomed them nicely nonetheless. They arrived at the palace and received bows and nods and soon they met the Spring Daimyo and she welcomed them joyfully.

Naruto told her that they couldn't stay long and they wanted to see how the village looked so far.

She explained that the village itself was almost finished and how she couldn't wait to have him come back.

Naruto smiled back at the girl who made a complete turnover from when he first met her and hugged her, thanking her for everything she's done for him so far. She hugged him back and lead him and Hinata on a tour through the almost complete village.

"It should be ready in about a month. " Koyuki said.

"Thanks again, Yuki."

"It's Koyuki, you jerk."

A cheesy smile was her reply.

"You're doing it to spite me, aren't you?"

The smile grew a fraction wider.

She could do nothing, but lower her head in depression.

"May God help you Hinata."

"Him and his cheesy smiles are mine, that I don't mind."

"You two were made for each other, you know that right?"

"Possibly"

"Maybe."

"Come on, Hinata, we need to get back before they find out were missing."

"Alright, nice seeing you Princess."

"You too, remember don't be strangers! I'll send you an envoy to let you know when the village is ready and you can come with the people you will bring with you."

"Alright, thank you."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Soon the pair flashed away, the princess watching her friends go and wished them the best and they return.

Suddenly Naruto's friends, those he has helped along with Hinata and how before she was exiled along with Naruto was a political envoy and foreigners were touched by her personality, felt a shift, they didn't know what it was but it was feeling of joy and elation or enemies a cold shudder raced down their spines like death.

However, the pair reached Deadman Wonderland and switched with their clones, with no one none the wiser.

The pair went towards their rooms, their collars on their necks and laid on the bed, letting the memories of their dispeled clones wash over them, apparantly there was another Carnival Corpse and it was between Ganta and Minatsuki and other events that are not that important to take note of.

After they finished organizing their thoughts, they looked at each other.

"It's been slightly boring since we've left huh?"

"Apparently."

Hinata moved her head to his chest and moved her hand to trace the seal on his stomach, containing Kurama making him purr. Naruto kissed the top of her head and wrapped her up his arms pressing her against him.

"Wanna talk to Garra tomorrow?"

"Sure, I know for sure that the weasel like man will try something to break him."

"Doesn't that bastard have anything better to do?" Hinata sneered.

"Don't worry, only one more month and we will be free."

"Right, Naruto." Hinata replied, rubbing her head into his chest, falling asleep to him running his fingers through her hair.

* * *

 **Ending it! Next chapter will be about Konoha, Ganta's second Carnival Corpse and how the next month will be about and then chaos of the grand escape. I want your guy and girl's opinion should I keep Nagi alive? And have him get together with** **Karako? Thank you for follows and favorites on this fanfic, it makes me really happy, sorry that its late update, finals have been with on Thursday and I'll be updating pratically all weekend. Laters.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 **(Konoha and Suna)**

"Gaara!" She exclaimed, her grip tightening.

"Temari..." He replied back, slowly returning the hug.

"How did you escape!" She released him from her death grip.

"Naruto and Hinata."

"What?!" Yelled everyone else.

"You saw him, Gaara-san?"

"Yes, both of them. They saved me but left to parts unknown."

"They escaped, we need to tell the prison of their escape!" Tenten said, hauling her gear higher on her shoulders

Temari didn't reply and focused her attention on Gaara, checking him over for wounds, but finding none.

"Hinata healed me, Temari so I am fine."

"Hinata was here as well?" Neji asked.

"Yes, she was here...that bitch," Sakura said, coming towards the group.

"Uh~"

"It was Hinata, she spin-kicked me into a tree and knocked me out, then when I came to I got Kakashi who was-"

"I can explain my own situation, thank you Sakura. I was stitched to the tree by Naruto after battling with him and another Akatsuki member who he killed."

"Hinata killed the other Akatsuki member Lady Chiyo and I were fighting."

"So the two ninjas who you banished and sent to hell on earth managed to break out, deal a blow to the organization Akatsuki, bring back and heal Gaara and beat it before any of you could get to them. Damn, talk about insults to injury." Temari said with a smile.

Gaara hid a slight smile at the ass ripping his sister was doing to the Konoha ninja, his dislike for them is still strong since they banished their hero and his brother who they don't deserve.

The Konoha ninja didn't have any other reason to stay as their mission was complete and they needed to report to Tsunade about Naruto and Hinata.

 **(Deadman Wonderland)**

"Wanna talk to Ganta tomorrow?"

"Sure, I know for sure that the weasel-like man will try something to break him."

"Doesn't that bastard have anything better to do?" Hinata sneered.

"Don't worry, only one more month and we will be free."

"Right, Naruto" Hinata replied, rubbing her head into his chest, falling asleep to him running his fingers through her hair.

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Hummingbird vs. Woodpecker)**

"Welcome to Carnival Corpse!"

"Introducing the cute Hummingbird for lovely techniques and her opponent for today is the winner of the last carnival corpse, Woodpecker."

Hummingbird wore her battle outfit of purple and pink with black stockings and shoes. Handcuffs on her wrists and earrings in her eyes along with her hair in braids.

Woodpecker wore a pair of camo pants, with running sneakers, wore a black shirt along with hidden knife rings.

 **"Are competitors ready?"**

The doors swung open as the opponents entered the bird cage and the announcer said,

 **"Fight like ya mean it!"**

Ganta wasn't fooled with her sweet girl routine like he would have been several months ago. Her eyes told a different story, they were cold, hard, and had a sadistic glint in them.

She looked at his unwavering face and sighed, she brought her hands to her ears and ripped out her earrings causing a two whips to whip out at a speed unseen that slashed Ganta's leg and the side of his stomach, but he didn't move.

The pain was sharp but fleeting, the life flowing liquid staining his outfit, but Ganta only raised his hand collecting blood into his palm.

She slightly smiled and said, "My, aren't you a tough one."

Ganta smiled back and then let a small silver of blood raced towards her causing her to dodge and it caused a dent where the pin punctured one of the bars.

'So, it has weight behind it...' Minatsuki thought

The pair continued their battle, blood spilling on the floor, making it slippery and the scent of coppery blood filled the arena, causing shudders through the crowd.

However, against the battle and bruised opponents, a third voice rang out into the stage.

"GANTA!"

"Huh?/What?" The pair snapped their attention to where a masked guard was pounding against the glass of the bird cage arena.

(The weasel's office)

"Boss?"

"Let him in~."

(Back on the stage)

Yo took off the helmet and rushed into the arena. Minatsuki changed into her innocent look, while Ganta didn't say anything, just keeping his eye on his opponent.

"I didn't think you were the type to hit girls, Ganta," Yo said, disappointment coloring his tone

"What are you doing here, Yo?" He said, ignoring the jab

"I'm here to get my sister." He said, walking a bit closer to her prone form

'Sister, huh? Can't say I'm really surprised. Only that the sister is the smarter one of the siblings...and more dangerous.'

"What do you mean 'get me?'" She asked, finally speaking words to her brother

"I have enough cast points to free you." Yo started, on his explanation

'Bad move, Yo. You are on the hit list of everyone who needs and wants cast points at any cost.' Ganta thought

"...So, please Minatsuki, please come with me." He finished, reaching a hand towards his sister

She kept her head low, her fists so tight with her knuckles popping at the strain. Taking a deep breath, she darkly stated, "You dumb fuck..."

"Huh?" He asked with a shocked expression

Ganta crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the ass-tearing.

"What are you, my goddamn pimp? Are you going to lift your leg and piss on me next? Or should I smear your name in shit across my forehead?"

Yo's hurt expression on served to rub her the wrong way as she screamed in rage.

"This is bullshit!" She clawed her fingers through her hair, her mouth set into a harsh grimace as she glared at her brother.

"If I don't trump one of you bastards soon, I won't be able to get off!" Another harsh sounding growl ripped from her throat.

"You don't get it, do you? You probably don't even know how to pleasure a girl!" Blood trailing down her face as it trailing down her fingers from her bloody nails.

"Minatsuki..."

"Shut your face! If you can't get me off, then what use are you to me?!"

Bring her whip back out and slashing Yo, tossing him to the side of the arena, where he bashed his back against one of the bars, as she took to wrapping one of her whip wings around him when Ganta tried to attack.

He blasted a simple bullet, but it caught Yo in the stomach, forcing him to wake up and cough out a bit of bile.

It brought out a laugh within Minatsuki as she took holding her brother beside her, whipping him apart.

"Sorry, big brother. It seems your sister is a sniveling little liar, sorry~." She punctuated this with a slash of whip wing, making a large cut run down his side.

"What's it matter, everyone a fucking liar." Two slashes

"If I punish you, it's just to keep you from following my example." Three slashes

"So whenever you want to act big, give it a ponder, remember that everyone lies~!" Yo's body was then slammed into the ground.

"You are just like that shitty woman, pretending to be the good guy, then pussying out when shit hits the fan God how I hate you!." She then lashed out with her whip, attacking both Yo and Ganta.

"Now, Hummingbird, it isn't nice to use your brother as a meat shield." Ganta trying to attack her, dodging and weaving through her whips keeping his distance, while shooting his bullets, most of them hitting Yo.

"All is fair in love and war." She stated managing to cut a wound on his leg.

"Touche." He replied back making a high-speed bullet aiming at his intended target.

"Whatever you do it's not gonna-" She cut herself off in shock, her whip was blasted off.

Ganta soon made several more bullets to release Yo, who clenched his stomach in arms as he coughed and hacked on the floor.

Minatsuki then managed to capture his arms and brought them around his back by her spare whip, that he missed.

" **Both opponents are at a standstill! Who will take down who?** "

She managed to split her remaining whip wing and tried choking Ganta, but her hold on his arms was weak enough that he was able to break it and charged at her, grabbing her by her shoulders and then headbutting her, making her go down with a nosebleed, thinking how could she been defeated this way.

"What the hell?" "I paid good money for this shit!"

"A headbutt?" "Are you kidding me?"

"Where's the blood?" "Yeah!"

"Kill her!"

"Kill her!"

"Shut the fuck up, you shitheads! I beat her didn't I, so that should be enough for you cocksuckers. Now you four-eyed scumsucker, get me the fuck out of here!" Ganta yelled out, flipping the audience off.

The four-eyed weasel slightly coughed at the accusation from where he was watching the show.

" **The winner is Woodpecker.** "

 **(Present)**

Naruto could only chuckle, Ganta's a part of it now. However soon the birdcage would finally be broken and everyone will fly free. He curled up next to his mate as she purred against him in her sleep.

(Tomorrow Morning)

With everyone in the G-sector moving on with their own routines, we find Ganta being dragged around by a hyperactive Shiro. The people around could only chuckle at the scene as Ganta was lead around on a string. He led the white-haired girl for breakfast, wiping her face clean at the end considering that she had chocolate covering the lower half of her face.

Soon as she wandered off, saying that she needed to visit someone and would be back soon, in her own child-like way with a wide grin. Ganta walked down the hallway and came across a person in a yellow hoodie hiding their face coming his way, they threw a punch that was covered in blood.

'A branch of sin?' He thought

Ganta barely avoided it, leading him to tumble on the floor and face his attacker already getting his branch of sin ready.

"Who the hell are you?"

Ganta received a smile in reply.

His attacker removed their hood from their face, showing short white hair and feminine features.

"Hi! My name is Karako Koshio or my stage name Game Fowl." She said, her branch of sin disappearing.

Ganta removed his branch as well asking, "Ganta, why did you attack me?"

"Follow me, first."

Ganta knowing she is the type to attack first then ask questions, he did what he was asked and soon they arrive at a large relaxing room, where Karako sits down orders ramen and waved him over to a seat next to him.

"Again, why am I here?"

"Because I want you to join Scar Chain."

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Ending it! This chapter is over! I'm really sorry for the long wait everyone! Ganta finished his fight with Hummingbird, Scar Chain makes their appearance, Naruto and Hinata are back in Deadman Wonderland with no one none the wiser and soon things are about go nuts. I think letting all the deadman out and wreak havoc on the prison is a good thing, the worm eaters will make it difficult but it will be fun. I'm not big with Yo-kun because I think he is a weaker version of Kabuto with sticky fingers. Scar chain gets their appearance and Nagi will enter in later and so will Naruto, will the spy inside snitch on the escape die first? Who knows. Also, Shiro will talk with the old man who finally got his new body and get his death. Later, everyone, any ideas please either pm me or review me. Don't care either way.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

(Flashback)

"Who the hell are you?"

Ganta received a smile in reply.

His attacker removed their hood from their face, showing short white hair and feminine features.

"Hi! My name is Karato Koshio or my stage name Game Fowl." She said, her branch of sin disappearing.

Ganta removed his branch as well asking, "Ganta, why did you attack me?"

"Follow me, first."

Ganta knowing she was the type to attack first then ask questions, he did what he was asked soon they arrive at a large relaxing room, where Karako sits down orders ramen and waved him over to a seat next to her.

"Again, why am I here?"

"Because I want you to join Scar Chain."

"Huh?"

(Present)

"Why me?"

"Because you don't kill needlessly." A new voice said.

Ganta turned around to face, a nice-looking man wearing a cloth around his neck where a large scar stretched across wearing clogs.

"Hello, Ganta-kun. My name is Nagi, but my game name is Owl."

Ganta nodded back and replied, "Woodpecker, I still don't see why you want me to join, though. I am not that special."

"Do you want to leave here?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want to leave here? Never to return to the fighting day in and day to survive just to be rewarded by bitter candy?"

Ganta thought back to everything he's been through since he came to this hellhole, but then he met Shiro.

"I do, but I have someone relying on me. I need to take her as well."

"We can."

"What's your goal besides leaving this hellhole?"

"Recruiting and saving as many people as possible," Nagi said

"Can I have a day to think about it?"

"Sure."

Ganta then leaves and Karato looks at Nagi in question.

"I know what you are thinking, but he could help us."

"If you say so..." She finished her bowl of ramen and asked for another bowl.

* * *

Shiro skipped to the door of the room that only a few people have entered and went inside without knocking and found the sweets in the usual pile where they laid.

She started to eat the pudding first and finished it was a satisfied sigh.

"Enjoying yourself?" A new voice asked

Shiro turned around and saw a messy-haired boy with scars, skipping towards her in a free-flowing outfit, scars littered his body, causing Shiro's own scars hidden in her tight suit to be itchy before fading into nothing once more.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mockingbird. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shiro." He grinned

"Oh, uh, it's nice to meet you too, but where's the old man?"

Mockingbird smiled and said, "He's busy at the moment so he's asked me to play with you."

"Oh, okay," Shiro said, but her attention was brought to the scent of chocolate

"Oh, you want one?"

Shiro nodded her head

"Very well, have them."

Shiro ravaged the box of chocolates but then found out that it made her really sleepy. After several minutes, she nodded off falling asleep in the pale boy's arms.

"Soon, Shiro-chan. Soon, you and I will confess our love to each other and I will finally know what love is when I slice and tear you apart." He said, licking his lips in anticipation.

* * *

(Konoha) (Hokage Tower)

"So, what you telling me is that you failed in the mission, Naruto and Hinata both who were in Deadman Wonderland, managed to break out, save Gaara, killing both enemies and managed to escape your grasp, is that correct?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, his body bandaged from the corrupt chakra Naruto stitched him with.

"How did this happen?" Tsunade muttered to herself

"Very well, you are all dismissed, now go." She stated, wanting them all to leave.

The rescue team all heeded her commands and left the busty Hokage in the office alone, however, she called out, "Come out, Jiraiya."

"You could always tell it was me, don't you hime?"

"Of course, you giant pervert."

"Only for your undying love, hime."

"Naruto and Hinata are no longer in the prison?"

"No. They are."

"But-"

"They are still inside the prison and as know you know what's Naruto's commonly used jutsu?"

"The shadow clone technique?"

"Got it right in one, princess."

"So, they could have escaped at any time?"

"Apparently, Naruto was always one for getting out of tight and sticky situations, though with that cheesy grin on his face."

Tsunade sighed and said with a smile, "Yeah, you're right."

However, her smile turned into a frown, "Do you think that we will-"

"That princess I don't know. Naruto is a strong young man, but **even** he has limits to how much bullshit he can take."

"I'd probably deserve it if wants to kick my ass off the monument, falling for a cheap trick by Danzo."

"At least the bastard is dead. He's too much trouble and I for one can still look up at the pillar where his ugly head is still on and smirk at it, knowing he can't cause any harm anymore."

"Yeah, he should have got rid of him years ago."

"Too late to change the past..."

"But it's not too late to change the future." He finished for her

"I just hope he gives us one more chance."

"Minato and Kushina are going to kick our asses, huh," Jiraya said, melancholy

"Hmph, where's the joyous perverted idiot with lewd comments?"

"He's on a vacation along with the will of fire that left this place when Naruto did."

"And all that's left?"

"A guy that wants to take a pretty lady like you on a drink."

"I'll drink to that." She said, pouring him a glass and downing the shot, drowning their sorrows with one of the few people that stood at her side.

* * *

Ganta went towards his bedroom, but what surprised him was that Shiro was not there, she was usually on his bed at this time.

'She did say she was going to visiting someone. She will be back later...' He thought, tiredly

Going back to Naruto, he was walking the hallways, until he came across a strange boy, he reminded him of the boy he killed when he went to save Gaara.

He trailed after him from the shadows, found himself listening to an interesting meeting and at the end when the weasel bastard and creepy kid left the room, he walked away with a new thought.

'I guess breaking out of Deadman Wonderland will happen sooner than I thought.' Naruto thought

Naruto entered his room with Hinata on their shared bed.

"You have a planning look on your face, is something wrong?"

"Apparently, there is a special group that wants to expose Deadman Wonderland for the shit hole it truly is and they are planning a breakout, however, they have a snitch within the group."

"I see...What do you want to do?"

"Well, I guess we can cause as much havoc as possible along with their breakout."

"Cause as much hell as possible, but what about the snitch?"

"We expose him to the group and when he is run out, he's killed and we warn the group so the weasel cannot prepare."

"Hmm~, whatever you say. Now come here." She pouted

"You never like to stay too far away from me, do you?"

"No, I'm making up for lost time, I should have gotten you in my arms sooner."

"But you have me now and that's all I need." He said, pecking her lips

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Of course, Hinata-chan. I love you, soon you will be out of this hellhole." He muttered into her hair, rubbing her back

She purred in contentment in reply, he fell into the bed with her as they started to plan their escape with several people.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! Naruto will meet with Scar Chain, seeking out and crushing a rat, and the start of fighting back and overthrowing Deadman Wonderland. Shiro is in the hands of Mockingbird. Onward to the next chapter. Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

[Scar Chain]

Naruto walked down the hallway and enters the Scar Chain home base, knocking twice and the one who opens it is the leader, Nagi who welcomes in him.

"I need to talk to you, privately,"

"Alright, there's a private booth, we can talk there."

The pair walked to the both, Naruto ordered a bottle of chilled sake, which the pair shared.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"You have a snitch in your midst."

"A snitch?"

"Yes, a few days ago I saw a shady looking guy who went to the fox's office where he told him about your plans on breaking out and exposing Deadman Wonderland for the torture porn set it really is."

"Who is it?"

"Rokuro Bundo."

"Him? My Chief of Intelligence."

"Apparently, he is a snitch that has been giving information to the Undertakers and is planning on taking all of you out."

"He needs to go."

"Don't worry. I have someone working on him, but I'm planning on leaving as well with my girlfriend, why not cause a massive breakout as well. As well, if you and your gang need a place to stay, I have a village where you can join."

"You are making a village?"

"I already have one in the making, but the question is, do you wish to come with me and Hinata?"

"Let me run this by my group and Rokuro?"

"Will no longer be a problem. See you soon, Naegi-san."

"Have a pleasant day, Uzumaki-san."

* * *

Dove was in the shadows searching for the snitch and soon came upon him, as he was walking down the hallway distracted and Hinata pressed a pressure point in his back, knocking him out cold.

Her training as a ninja and constant fighting in prison made carrying the sleazy traitor as easy as tossing a sack of potatoes.

The traitor was tied to a chair as Hinata threw a bucket of cold water at him to wake him up.

He woke up with a yell as he shook the water droplets out his hair and he looked around and his eyes focused on Hinata, who tossed the bucket away from her.

"Dove?"

"Oh, yes. Dear snitch."

"Snitch? I am not a snitch."

"Oh, but you are. You should be more careful and insightful of where you walk. You betray your friends all more money and bit more freedom. Scumbags like you make me sick, but tormenting you will make me feel better. Also, feel free to scream, nobody can hear you or save you." Hinata smiled at Rokuro, who gulped and paled.

The horrible screams in the room would have scared and aroused most of the people on the level of G-ward of Deadman Wonderland.

Soon Hinata left the room, a bloody piece of mangled flesh was left behind barely breathing and she left him behind, all the information she needed was pulled out of his head and she went to get Naruto.

The guards would find the mangled piece of flesh dead by the time they reached this area, the poison in the collar would finish him off, if the shock from blood loss didn't.

* * *

A week later...The Beginning of the End...

Naruto and Hinata woke up in their bed and Naruto kissed the top part of her forehead.

"Today's the day, Naruto-kun."

"I know, princess. There are going to be a lot of deaths, today."

"Unfortunately, but as long as you come out of this hole with me, I will live it."

"I promise, I don't break my promises."

"I know you don't." She kissed him, before getting out of their shared bed.

Naruto made a shadow clone and had him hack into the system of G-ward of the prison, the restrain and subdue part of the prison collars were all shut-off and inmates of who wore the collars were shocked.

Ganta wakes up to find the whole G-sector of the prison in chaos and then it hits him like a sack of bricks. Shiro! Where the hell was Shiro?!

He went out of his cell and made his way to search for her, but then found himself facing a group of guards were lined up to shoot him, if so much as twitched a finger.

'Shit, I don't have time for this!' He inwardly growled

Shiro, on the other hand, was roused awake, but her eyes were a lazy red once more, signaling that she was awake with her true personality and she heard the screams, the smell of blood and she let a smirk fall on her face.

"Ganta...Where is Ganta?" She got up from the floor and opened the door and destroyed the guards that were in the hallway as she searched for Ganta, tearing apart anyone who got in her way.

Everything was coming to ahead today and nothing short of destroying the entire prison was going to satisfy the prisoners of Deadman Wonderland.

Scar Chain, knew of the status of the traitor and they abandoned their hideout quickly and they made their way to escape.

It is now anarchy and war...

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will be about the raid of the prison, Shiro, Ganta, Naruto, Hinata, and Scar Chain will be facing against the guards and undertakers and then finally razing the prison to the ground. I'm really sorry, that I made you wait and that it is short, but I will make it up to you for the next chapter. I promise! Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
